Storm Clouds and Grey Skies
by Yurama
Summary: Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town and the two thought they'd remain friends forever... Full Description Inside   Leia x Claire  Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1: Promise

**Author's Notes:**

It's been a while since I last wrote anything, so bear with my rustiness. I've had this idea swimming around in my head for a while now.

I really love playing Harvest Moon DS Cute, and I've been dying to write a fanfic for ages. Shame they never kept the best friend ceremony in the English version.

On a side note; I've based how busy Claire was and the lack of a social life on my experience with the game. When I first started out, I don't think I really managed to talk to many people until half way through summer.

**Summary**_  
_

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's beginning to wonder if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters._

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

* * *

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Chapter One: Promise**

I kept my feet dipped in the cold sea, a gentle summer breeze blowing the bangs out of my face and past my shoulders. My eyes were focused on the sea, with the sky full of colour as the sun set past the horizon.

A small smile played on my lips as I hummed softly, enjoying the peacefulness of the evening as I reflected on the previous year.

I'd been living in Mineral Town for a year, having moved into the old farm up next to the Poultry Farm. It was rundown and abandoned, neglect was obvious as the barn was falling apart and the field was full of weeds, boulders and sticks.

I was mortified when I'd realised what I'd gotten myself into, but by then it was too late. I'd bought the farm and spent the majority of my money getting to the little town. I couldn't go back to the city either; I'd already sold my apartment and left my job.

Still, I was totally determined to drag the farm back onto its feet, and spent the entire year working on it.

I didn't have much time to socialise back then either. I spent a majority of the first month growing a few crops to sell and trying to clear out the field. Then I had to save up to fix the barn. By the time I was finished working on the farm for the day, it was dark and everyone had already gone to bed.

The amount of hours and effort I put into the farm were rewarding, but I was really lonely. I love my dog, but she'd not the best at socialising, and it's not like I can speak dog.

You'd think I could just do half a day's work then continue the next day seeing as I was just starting out, but that's not how it works. I had bills to pay, and with the little money I'd arrived with, there was no way I was going to be able to pay them without working my backside off each and every day.

So needless to say, I was pretty lonely during those first few months.

I snapped out of my thoughts temporarily, kicking my legs and sending droplets of water flying through the air, causing tiny little ripples in the ocean where they landed. The sky was growing darker quickly; I barely see all the little stars appearing up in the sky. Even though it was summer, it sure got cold during the evening. I shivered a little, pulling my feet out of the sea.

_Where was she?_

I was starting to wonder if something had happened to her. What if she got trapped in a fisherman's net? Maybe a shark attacked her?

No, she was smarter than that and wary of the dangers too.

Still, she was the most important and dearest friend to me; she'd taken away all the pain of loneliness and isolation of working on the farm.

Sometimes I began to resent buying the farm, but talking to her reminded me of why I'd chosen the lifestyle I had in the first place. I wanted change, and I'd got it.

I still remember though, sitting in this very spot, hunched over with my head in my hands, sobbing to myself as my tear drops fell into the sea below me.

I _hated_ being lonely, and _some_ of the villagers were a little...funny when it came to new residents moving in. Mainly the housewives and the owner of the winery, I think his name was Duke. I didn't pay him much attention though; my first impression of him was that he was a total and utter arsehole. His wife seemed nice though...a little nosey, but nice.

But still, that wasn't the point. The point was that I was lonely, and I didn't think it would affect me as much as it had. Because I was crying so hard, I didn't realise the girl approaching me quietly in the ocean.

"Hey there..." came the softest voice I'd ever heard. It was hushed, and she sounded a little...scared, almost like she wasn't supposed to be speaking, "Are you alright?"

At the time, I didn't question her tone or why she was in the ocean. My eyes were scrunched up tightly, trying to feebly wipe my eyes before I looked at the girl.

"What's wrong...?" she asked, still hushed and soft. It was a little hard to make out above the sound of the waves crashing into the beach. And it wasn't until I looked up that I'd realised why she was speaking so quietly. I must have looked pretty shocked, because she moved back slightly in the ocean, frowning slightly. And I just stared at her. I wasn't sure what to feel.

She grew uncomfortable quickly, and her eyes more or less said she wanted to cry at that very moment. I could understand why, after all. How many mermaids reveal their existence to a human in a lifetime anyway? I quickly closed my mouth, a small smile spreading over my face.

"I'm sorry," I started, my voice a bit raw and croaky from the crying, "I've just never seen a mermaid before."

At that point, her tensed body relaxed, smiling back at me, "It's alright. I tend to have that effect."

I giggled softly in response, causing her to giggle too, "Most people run away screaming when they see my tail, but you just sounded so upset...I couldn't bear listening to it..."

My smile widened a bite; she'd been worried about me.

"I'm fine," I explained, continuing to explain the situation with myself and the farm. And after a while, we just sort of started chatting. She sounded so interested about the farm as well, and how it was going. Like, she was actually genuinely interested. Whenever the housewives of Mineral Town asked me how things were going, they listened so closely, with this strange look of fake interest on their face. They were like _wolves_, waiting for me to slip up and give them a piece of gossip. If they didn't have the entire story, they could always fabricate the rest after all. That's the way small communities worked after all.

She'd eventually moved up onto the pier beside me, her tail resting in the ocean. We talked for hours, it wasn't until the sun began to rise behind Mother's Hill, and the sky began to grow lighter and change into lovely colours that we'd realized how long we'd been speaking for.

"Promise me you'll come and talk to me, every night if you can," Leia begged, taking both my hands, "I want to hear more about your farm. And your dog too, Meg, right?"

I nodded, smiling at her, "Don't worry Leia, I promise."

She smiled broadly at me, but quickly added, "Don't worry coming on rainy or stormy nights though! I know how easy it is for humans to get sick, and I don't want that getting in the way of your work!"

"I won't, I promise," I said, followed by another giggle. And as she slid back into the water and swam away, she quickly turned back to face me.

"Remember! Every night, you _promised_!" she shouted, laughing as she disappeared under the sea.

And that's how I met Leia.

And I stayed true to my words, I kept my promise. I'd wait down on the pier until she arrived, and she usually arrived before the last of the dying light, but already the moon was climbing high into the clear sky. The stars twinkled above me, mocking my current loneliness.

I was starting to get _really_ worried now. And it's not like I could phone her or call out her name. Zack, the shipper, lived in the little wooden house behind me, and if he heard me calling the name of person he'd never met before he might actually start to think I was crazy.

I could hear my heart thudding in my chest, as more nightmarish thoughts flashed through my mind.

Suddenly, I was splashed with the freezing cold water, squealing in surprise.

Leia's head bobbed up and down the water, a broad grin across her features. She swam closer, jumping up onto the wooden pier and settling next to me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she started, looking a little guilty, "My mom held me back,"

I sighed with relief, throwing my arms around her and hugging her tightly, "I'm just glad you're okay, Leia."

I think she was a little surprised with how worried I was. She looked even guiltier afterwards.

And so we started talking about the general things; how the farm was, how Meg was, etc...

Leia always asked me to describe what everything looked and smelled like, and how they felt. She'd close her eyes with this wistful look on her face.

"It sounds lovely, Claire," she said to me, her head resting in her hands, "I really wish I could see it for myself."

I tapped my chin gently, I would have loved to have taken her up to the farm was well.

"Can't you just go upstream?" I asked her, but she shook her head, looking at me with those sad, deep blue eyes.

"I've tried already. The stream's too fast, and some of the ledges are high up," she explained. She sighed softly, "You just work so hard on it. And I've never seen a cow or a sheep before."

I'd told her about my two new additions to the farm that I'd bought in during the first month of spring this year. I thought more about getting her up to my farm. By this point the moon was high above us, casting a soft, silvery light against us. It made Leia's tail shimmer like the tinsel you wrapped around a Christmas tree.

"Well, what if I carried you?" I said, getting to my feet.

Leia turned to look at me, eyes widened in surprise, "Carry me...?"

She looked a little hesitant.

"Come on Leia," I urged her, "I lift heavy tools for a living, so I'm sure I could carry you up to the farm,"

Leia bit her lower lip, before she nodded, "Alright..."

"Can you get your tail up onto the pier?"

Leia complied without much hesitation. She swung her tail up onto the boards, water trailing off it. I carefully placed my legs either side her hips, careful as not to stand on the fins that protruded from them. I kneeled down, wrapping my arms around her waist as she slid her arms around my neck for security. I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked. Leia nodded, gripping the back of my overalls tightly. With all my strength I pulled her upwards, slowly standing up. Leia always looked so thin and lithe, and probably looked light. But I never thought about how much her tail weighed, as it hung awkwardly in the air. I heard Leia whimper; she wasn't too sure about this, and as it became increasingly difficult to stand up straight and hold the mermaid, neither was I. I could feel my body wobbling as we both went forward, head first into the sea.

I was worried about if I'd hurt Leia as we fell into the sea. I'm not sure how far down I sank, but I must have released Leia when we hit the ocean. And as I looked around my heart sank; you couldn't see the ocean floor despite the moon shining above me. It wasn't like land; the light didn't reach down into the watery depths. It felt like despair manifested into a physical form. Was this what Leia had to put up with each and every night?

I turned my body upwards, kicking my legs. I scanned the surrounding area, looking for the mermaid, but she'd disappeared from view. And as I reached the surface I took a deep gulp of air, before looking around for the emerald haired woman.

"Leia!" I hissed, followed by a small pant. I swam around in circles, not realising she was right behind me.

"Claire!" she whispered, her expression full of concern and worry as I turned around to face her, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Are you?"

She nodded to me, swimming closer and wrapping her arm around my waist as we both swam back to the shore.

As I sat on the soft, wet sand, squeezing the salty water from my hair, Leia pulled her body up onto the rocks.

"Oh Leia, I'm so sorry," I apologized, unable to look at her. I felt like I'd let her down.

"It's alright," I heard her reply, "Don't get upset Claire, what matters to me is that you tried."

I looked to her and she was smiling at me. I gave her a small smile back, but I still felt horrible. If only there was a way...

"Claire, you should probably get back now," Leia said, her eyes softening, smile fading slightly, "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes."

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right..."

She must have forced the next smile, "Let's talk again tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright," I scrambled to my feet, pouring the water from my boots. She dived back into the water as I pulled them back on.

"Goodnight Leia," I called out after her, prompting her to turn around and give me a wave, before disappearing underneath the water's surface.

And with a small shiver and a sneeze, I began walking straight back home.

* * *

And that's it for chapter one, everyone.

Really hope you enjoyed it and I'm off to work on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Worry

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Author's Notes:**

Fingers crossed I'm keeping this interesting for everyone. Originally I intended this to be a Gray x Claire romance with a Claire x Leia friendship fic, but nothing ever turns out the way you plan it, right?

Gray's change of clothes are actually Blue's clothes from Magical Melody. And I pray I'm keeping the characters _in character_. But then again, other than a few random events you never really see a deeper insight into a lot of Harvest Moon characters, do you? At least in my opinion, anyway...

**Summary**

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town one year ago and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's wondering if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters!_

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Worry**

It wasn't unusual to have the odd day of rain during the summer.

As I woke up the next morning, I pulled the curtain open slightly to be greeted by a heavy downpour. It'd been a long time since I'd seen rain as heavy as this. The skies were grey and dull, and you couldn't even see the Poultry Farm because of the mist.

I dragged myself out of bed, pulling on fresh clothes, overalls and finding my boots. As I stepped outside, my dog dashed between my legs and into the warmth and dryness of my house. As I looked over my shoulder she dived onto my bed, getting the sheets wet and muddy.

"Meg," I said, frowning and shaking my head. I proceeded on with my morning chores; feeding the chickens, collecting the eggs, getting the livestock back inside the barn, feeding the horse. And fortunately I didn't have to worry about the crops today either.

By the time I'd finished it was ten o'clock already. As I stepped back into my house Meg had nestled herself in my blankets, perfectly content. Needless to say, I was a little disgruntled with the mess she'd made in the process. And as I went about cleaning the mud off the floor and wall, and stripping the bed to replace the bedding with clean sheets I thought more about getting Leia up to the farm. If I had some way of transporting her around with ease then I could even take her all the way up Mother's Hill.

It wasn't until I flicked the television on that I thought of a horse drawn cart. If I could get Gotz to build me on then I could take it down to the beach with me. If anyone asked me what I was doing I could always tell them it was to transport crops and fish. A small smile played on my lips as I put down the duster and pulled my boots back on. I grabbed my coat on the way out, slamming the door behind me as I ran up the farm track towards the mountain.

* * *

Gotz placed a cup of coffee in front of me as I sat at the small table. I looked around the small hut; it was a total bachelor's pad, but it didn't take a genius to figure that he must have built the house himself.

"So what kind of job did you have in mind?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

Gotz always reminded me of some kind of giant bear with his fuzzy features and huge powerful arms.

I gripped the white cup, staring at the contents.

"Well you see...I was wondering if there was any chance you could build me a cart for my horse to pull," I said, lifting the cup to my lips. I vaguely sipped at the scalding hot liquid before placing it back on the table, waiting for it to cool. Gotz sat down opposite me, holding his own mug.

"A horse cart?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes and looking up towards the ceiling with a deep thoughtful look on his face. He scratched at his beard, sipping at the mug of coffee, "I suppose I could do that for you."

I smiled brightly at him, "Really? Thank you so much Gotz!"

He returned my smile with a small one of his own. We discussed the cost of the labour and materials and as I got to my feet, Gotz raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, Claire," he began, scratching his beard again, "Have you seen the weather forecast for the week?"

I shook my head, eyes focused on the carpenter. His expression went a bit darker and much more serious than I'd ever seen it before, "The weather's supposed to be getting worse by the weekend. The wind's supposed to be picking up tonight."

"Oh..." I replied, biting my lower lip. If that was the case, I wouldn't be able to tell Leia about the cart until after the weather had calmed down.

"Don't underestimate nature," Gotz carried on, folding his arms over his massive chest, "If you take it for granted, you could get hurt."

He looked to his mug, and it wasn't until now I realized it read "_World's Best Dad_" with brightly painted flowers and bees.

* * *

When I reached the farm the wind was beginning to pick up. The grass in the pasture was swaying violently and the lone tree by the pond rustled its leaves angrily. The rain was still pouring down too.

As I reached the front door I noticed the blacksmith's grandson approaching. I knew Gray and Saibara a lot better than most of the villagers, I was constantly down at their house getting my tools repaired and upgraded.

"Claire!" he called out to me, completely drenched.

I opened the door to the house, stepping inside and allowing the strawberry blond to follow. I closed the door instantly after, not wanting the head to escape.

Gray pulled the sodden cap off his head; it hadn't helped to keep his head dry at all. Still, I smiled at him and moved into the kitchen area.

"Take a seat," I told him warmly, pulling out the teabags from the overhead cabinet and setting the kettle on the stove. He nodded, plopping down into a chair instantly.

"The wind picked up on my way here," he explained, setting the cap down on the table. When Meg realised there was another body in the room she jumped off the bed and went to investigate him.

"Well, Gotz just told me it's going to get worse." I replied, rummaging through the fridge for the milk. As I pulled out a bottle, filling a small milk jug as I looked to Gray briefly, "What brings you up here anyway?"

I could head Gray shuffled slightly, and he stuttered a bit as he spoke, "Well, Gramps was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us at the Inn tonight..."

As I turned to him, holding a tray with two mugs of tea, I smiled brightly at him, happy he'd asked, "Sure! I don't have anything planned for tonight seeing as the weather's so grim..."

"You're usually busy in the evening?" he asked, a little nervously as I set the tray in front of him and took a seat opposite him.

"Well, not so much busy," I told him, "I just like to relax down at the beach once I've finished with my work on the farm for the day."

"Oh, right," he replied, clumsily reaching for the cup I'd poured tea into. An awkward silence settled between us, and I could hear Meg still sniffing at his shoes. I always knew Gray was a little shy; he'd always kind of shuffled away when I spoke to him at the Blacksmiths. It was kind of cute, actually. As he sipped the tea I realised his face was a little red as well.

Although, the first time we met was a little rocky. I'd walked into his grandfather's shop right in the middle of their argument of all things, and Gray turned and snapped at me.

He then stuttered and offered an apology after his Grandfather gave him a mouthful. I just smiled back and told him it was alright.

Sometime after I'd met Leia, he would stop by the farm to say "Hi" or we'd meet in the Library or the Inn.

"So, you like the sea?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence. I smiled, nodding back as I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger.

"I always have. When I was small my dad used to take me there for summer break," I explained, "But hey, you spend a lot of time at the library, right?"

Gray nodded again, his cheeks turning pink. I wonder what had him so flustered.

"Oh," I said, coming to a conclusion, "You like Mary?"

Gray snapped his head up, looking a bit bewildered, "Mary? No, not really..."

He started sipping at the tea a bit more, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you just look a little pink," I stated, causing him to turn even redder.

"Just the cold," he replied, "But no, I don't like Mary. I mean, I don't like Mary _romantically_. She's a nice girl, but..."

"_Buuuut_?"

"There's someone else I like,"

"Oh? Is she from around here?"

He nodded.

"Someone I know?"

He seemed a little hesitant, "Yeah."

"So who is it?" I asked, a little bluntly.

"Does it really matter?" he replied, followed by a heavy sigh, sounding exhausted.

I just smiled sweetly, "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"So you'll come tonight?"

"Sure," I replied, "Tell Saibara I said thanks,"

He nodded, putting the now empty cup down, "Thanks for the tea,"

His face was returning to its usual pale, creamy complexion as he got to his feet, "Will six do you?"

I nodded, "Sure."

And with that, he put his cap back on his head with a small but audible wet slapping noise as he turned and left the house.

* * *

I sat in the Inn that evening, sipping at a glass of water while I listened to the doors and windows rattle in the wind. I was a little cold, wearing a thin pair of navy leggings with a cream, knee length turtle neck dress shirt and a navy undershirt underneath. I didn't always wear overalls despite what _some_ of the villagers thought; I did know how to dress nicely for an evening out.

"Wow, it sounds like its getting worse," Ann mused, as she brought another pitcher of water to the table, "Claire, how much of this have you drunk?"

"A lot?" I smiled meekly at the red haired waitress. In all honesty, I was worried about Leia. I knew she'd be all snug somewhere down under the sea with her mother and whatever family she had, but still, I really wanted to see her tonight. The Inn was pretty bare tonight, with only myself and Duke as the current customers; probably because of the weather. I guess that's what must have prompted Ann to take a seat opposite me.

"So hey, has Gray said anything to you lately?" she asked, playing with the end of her braid.

"Well, aside from asking me here tonight, no," I replied, leaning against the table, "Why?"

Ann laughed softly and looked away, "Oh, no reason."

By now though, she'd piqued my curiosity. I smiled at her; Ann was probably my closest friend next to Leia. I spent more time in the Inn during the winter where it was warm and I could socialise. It was also the perfect place to wait before heading off to the beach. Her and her father fed and chatted to me, so I suppose it was normal we'd get quite close.

"Ann, _what is it_?" I asked again. She just grinned in response. She was trying to wind me up!

"Ann!" I begged, giving her these large pleading eyes that could rival my dogs.

"Alright, alright," Ann said, followed by a giggle. She leaned closer, muttering in a low voice, "Gray has a bit of a crush on you, you know."

I sat back; I could feel my cheeks going hot. I always thought Gray was cute with how shy and occasionally grumpy he was, but I never expected him to have a crush on me of all things.

"Are...are you _sure_?" I replied, my cheeks burning by this point as I thought about Gray and I being a couple.

"He talks to Cliff a lot," she informed me, smiling broadly, "And he's kind of...cheered up since you came here, Claire."

I coughed, my face still red, "I had no idea,"

Ann patted my head mockingly, "That's because you're so oblivious. But that's what we love about you, Claire."

"Thanks..." I stuttered back, my heart beating faster. No one had ever had a crush on me, not even in school. How would I act around Gray now? I'd never really thought about the concept of us as a couple, not saying I didn't like him. Besides, it was just a crush, right? _Right_?

Ann got to her feet, picking up the tray she'd been carrying around with her all evening. As soon as she did, the front doors swung open, blowing a cold, wild wind through the building. Gray came in, fighting to closer the doors. You would think he hadn't dried off some this afternoon as he was fully drenched and wet through.

"Speak of the devil," Ann giggled with a grin, patting my shoulder as she passed me. Gray spotted me instantly and came over, panting softly.

"Sorry, Claire," he started, between pants, "Grandpa can't come tonight, it's too stormy."

I always thought Saibara, being a blacksmith, would be able to handle this kind of weather. But then again, I thought, "_If anyone has half a brain they wouldn't attempt that,_"

"It's alright, I don't mind," I replied, "He's alright though, isn't he?"

Gray nodded, water dripping off the end of his nose. He fumbled as he looked over his soaking overalls, unsure of what to say to me next.

"Say, if you want to still have dinner with just me..." he said, softly, his cap shadowing his eyes. His cheeks were going brighter as he spoke, biting his lower lip nervously, "Unless you'd rather just go home."

I shook my head, my eyes softening and giving him a sincere smile, "I'd love to have dinner with you, Gray."

He smiled brightly at me, "Really? Great! Just let me change my clothes and I'll be right back down,"

I don't think I'd ever seen him look as happy before as he dashed up the stairs. I sat back in my chair, playing with a few strands of blond hair. I wasn't waiting long as the strawberry blond came trailing back down the stairs casually wearing a red tartan shirt with a black undershirt and a pair of jeans. And for once he wasn't wearing his trademark cap. He smiled shyly at me, something gripped in his hand.

"Say, Claire..." he said, looking up at me, our eyes meeting. He blushed again, trying his hardest not to avert his eyes from mine, "Do you like jewellery?"

"I like it a little bit," I replied, smiling at him, "Why?"

He pushed a little red brooch towards, in the image of a red magic flower, "I made this...for you. But uh, Grandpa doesn't know,"

I could feel my cheeks getting red and hot again. He really liked me this much?

"Oh wow, Gray...thank you," I responded softly, taking the brooch. I giggled softly, admiring it, "No one's ever made me something before..."

"Really?" he said, grinning slightly. I nodded.

Just then, Ann came out from behind, "Are you two ready to order?"

* * *

Gray trailed into my house after me, soaking wet, for the third time that day. Doug had suggested that after dinner, Gray should escort me home. And I was grateful he did.

It was difficult enough for the two of us to get back to the farm, the wind blowing a gale outside.

"Sit down, Gray, I'll get you a towel," I said softly, heading through to the bathroom. The evening had gone really well, actually. In fact, I'd learnt a few more things about Gray that I didn't know before, and vice versa.

As I grabbed the towel, I small smiled played at my lips. His parents were constantly bickering when he lived at home, back in the city. He moved out here to become a Blacksmith, like his grandfather. He told me Saibara cared more than his parents ever did. I giggled, although he argued with his grandfather, he still cared about him deeply.

I was brought back to reality as I listened to the bathroom window rattling and shaking in the wind. Maybe...

"Hey Gray," I said, walking back through to the house, throwing him the towel and going about to make tea, "Maybe...you should stay here tonight,"

Gray was in the process of drying his head as he looked up at me, his face turning beet red, "Stay here...?" he practically whispered.

I nodded, putting together a tea tray, trying not to look at him. I could feel my cheeks heat up a little bit again, "Well, there's a storm outside. We both struggled to walk here together, and I wouldn't want something happening to you."

"Claire, I couldn't..." he stuttered. At this point I looked him square in the eye, face as red as his as I took the tea tray over to the table.

"I insist." I said, softly, "It'll probably settle by morning enough for you to get to your grandfather's shop too."

I watched as he bit his lower lip, thinking carefully about what I'd asked. Eventually, he nodded slowly, "I'd appreciate that."

* * *

I pulled some blankets and extra pillows from the cupboard and set up a make shift bed on the couch. I tried offering my bed to Gray, but he just insisted sleeping on the couch. Gray just sat at the table, silently. The house rattled occasionally and I swear I heard one of the branches break off the apple tree at some point.

"Hey Claire?" he piped up, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" I hummed softly, my back to him as I arranged the pillows.

"Uh, thanks for this evening. It was really nice eating with you,"

"Oh no, thank _you_ for inviting me." I replied, "I really enjoyed it."

"That's good," he replied, before the silence sat in again. I liked to think he was arguing with himself, I knew I was. I wondered if I should confront him about what Ann told me. No, no, what good would that bring at this stage? I had to keep reminding myself it was only a _crush_, nothing serious.

But seriously, I couldn't help but feel a little giddy and special.

"Oh, I'll put out some fresh towels in case you want to take a bath in the morning," I told him, stepping away from the couch.

He just nodded again, muttering a small "Thanks" under his breath.

I smiled cheerfully, "Well, if that's all I'm going to go get my jammies on, so no peeking!" I chirped. I walked away giggling at Gray's flabbergasted expression, his face turning as red as the tomatoes I had in the fridge.

* * *

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling with my arms tucked behind my head, Meg curled up on the bed beside me and I wondered how Leia was doing. She'd be deep under the ocean, away from the reaches of the storm. I always wondered what her home looked like. Did she live in a cave or was it some kind of shell palace that you'd see out of _'The Little Mermaid'_

?

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't really know much about Leia's life... I bit my lower lip; she was always asking me about the farm so I never really thought to ask her about her home...

Oh god, did that make me a bad friend?

I heard Gray shuffled and groan softly in his sleep in the corner, snapping my attention back to reality. But it didn't last long, as my thoughts drifted back to the emerald haired mermaid.

It was in the early hours of the morning, and the storm was calming down by now. I couldn't help but feel relieved; at least I'd get to see her tonight, weather permitting...

My eyes started to droop, and I scolded myself for staying awake so late. I have a field to tend to in the morning and animals to feed...

* * *

When I woke up, my nose was greeted with the smell of cooking. Meg already had her face in her dog bowl. I sat up sleepily to find Gray in the kitchen section, cooking away.

I yawned and stretched, alerting Gray instantly.

"Oh, morning Clai-" he began to greet me, cutting himself off and turning red again. He pointed at me, not that I could understand. What was so wrong with me stretc-

"You're shirts unbuttoned," he stated, bluntly, pulling his cap over his eyes, face still beet red.

_Oh_.

"Oh, err, thanks," I quickly buttoned the PJ shirt up, my cheeks heating up from the embarrassment. I laughed nervously, trying to brush it off, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks. Hope you don't mind but I just helped myself to the eggs in the fridge...wanted to make you breakfast in return for letting me spend the night,"

I nodded, "It's no problem, honestly," followed by a giggle. I dragged myself back out of the bed, padding past the kitchen, "If that's the case, I'm just gonna jump in the bath quickly and get dressed."

"S-Sure, it'll take a few minutes,"

As I sat in the bathtub I couldn't help but smile. I never thought he could be so sweet. I quickly scrubbed myself and washed my hair. Drying my body, I threw my clothes on and wrapped my hair up in a towel. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I had to admit. It looked like I had a beehive on my head, but alas, I don't own a hairdryer as of yet.

As I stepped back out, Gray was serving up a pair of omelettes onto two plates.

"Thanks Gray," I said, grinning cheerfully at him and taking a seat at the table, "You can stay if you're gonna cook and clean for me."

"Eh," he was still blushing, "Ann taught me how to cook some things...it's not the best, but..."

I shook myself as I forked some food into my mouth, "It's good! Think you could teach me one day?"

Gray nodded, taking a seat opposite me.

We chatted for a bit, ate breakfast then he offered to do the dishes on top of the breakfast he cooked me. He didn't have to, but he insisted and after that he thanked me again and set off for the Blacksmiths. I stretched and set off outside myself, looking up at the sky. It was still grey, and the clouds stretched on for miles. A small branch lay a few feet away from my apple tree. Yikes, if this was a small storm I hated to think what a typhoon was like.

I got on with feeding the chickens and livestock, brushing them and talking to them. Millie, the cow seemed especially pleased to see me by greeting me by running her long sloppy tongue running up against my cheek.

"Yes, I love you too, Millie," I replied, rubbing the slimy trail onto the back of my sleeve.

The crops were surprisingly fine, one or two of the smaller plants had blown away in the storm, but the ground was well soaked. This more or less gave me the afternoon off, really.

* * *

I was feeling eager to see Leia, and although I knew she wouldn't meet up with me until the evening, I thought it wouldn't hurt to get some fishing done. And as I walked down onto the white sand, something caught my eye by the rocks.  
I stopped, looking a little more carefully. Walking closer, Leia's body came into view, sprawled out on the sand as she lay there, _unconscious_.

I couldn't stop myself from screaming, "LEIA!"

I instantly dashed off towards her, leaving my prints in the sand.

I scooped up her body into my arms, cradling her head close to my chest.

"Leia! _Leia!_" I hissed through gritted teeth, shaking her. I checked her pulse, and she was breathing so weakly. Her body felt so cold, colder than when she'd climb onto the pier. My heart sank and I started to feel sick. What did you _do_ with an unconscious mermaid?

I wondered if I should administer CPR. No, no, would that really work? Suddenly, she moaned softly, shifting slightly.

"Leia?" I huffed, brushing the strands of hair plastered to her face away. She took a deeper breath, her breathing returning to normal, her eyes fluttering open.

"Claire?" she said softly, reaching her hand out towards my face and gently brushing my cheek. My eyes prickled, tears eventually running down my face.

"Oh god, Leia!" I whimpered, hugging her tightly, "Don't worry me like that! I thought you were..."

"Claire!" called out a voice behind me, although I recognised it instantly. I looked over my shoulder, eyes wide with horror.

Oh god, _Zack_...

* * *

And so ends another chapter!

I apologize for the lack of Leia in this chapter, but I wanted to try and develop Claire and Gray's relationship a bit more.

There'll be more Leia in the next chapter, promise! But alas, what will Claire do now she's been caught with her fishy friend? _Dun dun_ _duuuuun_...

Until then, take care everyone!

And please remember to review; I appreciate all comments and constructive criticism!


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Summary**

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town one year ago and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's wondering if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters!_

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fireworks**

"Claire, what's going on?"

I could only stare at Zack, eyes wide, mouth agape as I clutched Leia's body. Zack stared back at us, his eyes widening.

"Is that..." he started, "...a _mermaid_?"

I nodded slowly, holding her closer, protectively.

"Mngh, Claire..." Leia whimpered softly, her head nestling against my chest as she passed out once again.

"Leia!" I snapped my head back, eyes concentrating on her serene, peaceful face. I could hear Zack's footsteps in the sand as he moved closer to us.

"Here, let me," he said, gently taking her from me. I couldn't believe it either; he lifted her as if she were as light as a feather.

My heart skipped a few beats. What was he going to do with her? What if he threw her back in the sea or went and announced it to the entire town about her existence?

"Claire, aren't you coming with me?" I heard him say. I looked up, eyes still wide, my heart thudding, threatening to tear out of my chest. His eyes softened slightly, but his expression was still serious, "We'll talk inside my house, out of way of prying eyes."

I nodded slowly, following after the hulk of a man back to his little wooden lodge. Each step seemed to last an eternity.

* * *

Leia was resting peacefully on Zack's bed, a wet sheet covering her tail. Zack placed a mug fall of tea in front of me, but I wasn't really in the mood to eat or drink anything.

"So, about this mermaid..." Zack said, softly. I could feel my face turning red, eyes prickling with tears, "What's wrong, Claire?"

I snapped my head up, looking him straight in the eye, my words coming out partially garbled, "You can't tell anyone about her! Ever! She says people get scared of her tail! She hates people being scared of her!"

"Claire...I'm not going to."

"Huh?"

"First of all; she's a mermaid. How many people will believe me?"

He looked a little hurt, "You didn't think I was going to boast and show her off like some kinda trophy, did you?"

I shook my head. Alright, yes, in the back of my mind I did, but he didn't need to know that.

Zack turned his head towards the sleeping figure, "It's been a long time since I saw a mermaid,"

I blinked in surprise, "You've seen one before?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah, a long time ago. When Rod first brought me to the village; we were on the ferry over here when we hit a patch of pretty rough weather. Wind, rain; it was getting dark too."

He seemed to blush, "But even through all that shitty weather, I couldn't help but admire how beautiful the view was. To tell you the truth, I'm one of those odd bods that love storms."

"And suddenly, just a few feet away from the ferry, was this long, glittery tail and this girl with long green hair poked her head out of the water and smiled at me, before disappearing back under the waves. She looked a lot older than this one here mind you."

I sat there, eyes still focused on Zack, "I told Rod about it, but he just laughed and told me the light must have been playing tricks on me, but I believed it."

Zack sat back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling and rubbing his chin, "So don't worry. You're fishy friend secret is safe with me."

I smiled at him brightly, "Oh Zack, thank you..."

He grinned, "No problem."

I started sipping at my tea, but the situation with Leia quickly became my main concern, "Do you think Leia will be alright...?"

"Leia? Oh right, the mermaid," Zack turned to look back at her, "I'd say she's just had a rough trip. She must have gotten caught up in the storm."

"But _why_? Why would Leia do such a _stupid_ thing?" I snarled; my eyes close to tears once more.

"Maybe she wanted to see you about something?" he replied.

"But, when I made the promise to her about seeing her each night, we both agreed it would be best if I stayed at home on bad nights!" I explained. We both went silent, the only sound was Leia's breathing, her chest rising and falling under the wet sheet.

"Hey, what's the situation with you and Leia anyway?" he asked, sipping from his mug.

"Ah, well..." I started, explaining to him how we met and the promise I'd made to her.

"Ah, sounds like a real '_Little_ _Mermaid_' tale," he replied with a smile as he got to his feet, "I have to run a few chores now, but you're free to stay here until she wakes up, Claire."

I nodded, "I'd appreciate that Zack, thank you..."

"No problem, honest," he said, patting my shoulder, "If you get hungry there's some stuff in the fridge to make a sandwich and help yourself to juice and stuff."

I weakly smiled up at him, "Thank you..."

He grinned cheerfully at me, "Hey, quit saying 'thank you', we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," I replied with a nod. Zack left quickly, off to do whatever chores he had as I pulled my chair up by Leia's bedside. The wet blanket was to keep her tail hydrated, but if it were me, I couldn't help but imagine it would be uncomfortable. Still, Leia was a mermaid, so I doubt she minded it. I looked over her pale body, noticing one or two bruises she'd probably received as she was battered by the sea. Her eyes looked a little bit red as well. I moved my hand onto her forehead and tenderly stroked it, brushing her hair out of her face. I remembered my mom would do this when I was little and had trouble sleeping or after I had nightmares.

As Leia's eyes flickered open I pulled my hand away quickly, blushing slightly.

"Claire...?" she murmured, turning her head to look at me.

"Leia..." I smiled back, "Are you feeling okay? Zack and I didn't know what to do with you, so he brought you back in here..."

"Zack?" she repeated, "Oh, that big hulky man? I've seen him before..."

I nodded, "Yeah, don't worry though. He...he won't say anything about you being here."

Leia nodded, smiling tiredly, "That's good."

"Do you want anything? Fish, err, juice?" I quickly offered.

"Water would be nice," she said, followed by a giggle, "My throat feels a little dry,"

I panicked a little inside, "That's not because you're on the bed is it?"

She shook her head, "No, this sheet's keeping me hydrated enough, but water would still be nice."

I quickly got to my feet and rushed over to the sink, grabbing a glass and filling it with the water, then taking it back to her and helping her sit up.

She sipped at the water slowly, taking a moment to look around at her surroundings, another smile growing on her lips, "So this is what a house looks like inside."

"Well, usually houses are much nicer than this one, but this is a bachelor pad, so they tend to be pretty basic."

Leia giggled, "A bachelor pad..."

The light hearted mood didn't last long though, because I had to break it for a serious question.

"Leia," I said sternly, instantly grabbing her attention, "What were you doing out in that storm? You could have _died_!"

Leia lowered her head, her eyes watering up as her lower lip trembled.

"W-Well, you see," she stuttered, turning towards me as she pressed her face against my chest, her hands gripping my shoulders. She started sobbing softly, her upper body trembling, "Oh Claire, it's horrible. When I got back from our meet up the other night there was this merman waiting at home with my mother and grandmother. He told me he wanted to _marry_ me! But I don't _know_ him, Claire!"

"So why does he want to marry you?" I asked, a little confused and bewildered.

"Because apparently my grandmother organised it, she wants me to get married soon because she's 'worried' about my love life." she spat, bitterly. This was a whole new side to Leia. I've seen her angry before, but never like _this_.

"I see," I replied, stroking the back of her head. She kept sobbing, explaining small bits to me about running away and not wanting to go back.

"And what does your mom think about this?" I asked. She pulled away slightly, frowning as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"She's against it of course! But you can't go against my grandmother's word! Everyone in my village respects her." she replied, bitterly, "I don't want to get married to him though, I hardly even know him!"

I nodded, holding her closer, "I know, I know."

Inside though, I could feel anger building up inside. I couldn't believe mermaids did this kind of thing in this day and age. But then again, it was an entirely different way of living under the ocean. But this was _Leia_, my _best friend_. I couldn't ignore it. Still, what could I say? I didn't want to give her false promises but I still wanted to comfort her.

"What should I do, Claire?" she begged, still clinging to me, "I love my mother and my grandmother regardless, I can't abandon them forever but..."

"But when you go back, he'll probably be there."

She nodded miserably.

I gently pushed her back and looked into her eyes, sincerely.

"Here's what you'll do. You'll go back home and gently explain to this guy that you're not interested. And you'll apologize to your mom and grandmother, because I'm positive they'll be worried about you, especially when they learn about the storm last night. Explain to your grandmother that as much as you appreciate it, you're a big girl and you can control your own life and one day, in your own time, you'll get married,"

Leia nodded, biting her lower lip, "But what if..."

"If there's any trouble, tell them to come see me." I replied, smiling at her.

"Al...Alright," she smiled weakly, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them off with my sleeve.

"Feeling better now?"

"A bit,"

"Good. And don't ever do something so stupid like running away, in a storm, again."

"I won't,"

Leia latched onto me again, hugging me tightly.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the farm again, and the storm. Leia listened eagerly, and she asked me about Zack and how he'd carried her all the way into his house...that reminded me of something.

"Oh, by the way, Leia," I said, grinning, "I spoke to the carpenter yesterday. He's gonna build me a horse cart so I can put you on the back and take you up to the farm."

Her face lightened up instantly, "Really?"

I giggled and nodded, "Really. It'll take a few days, but he promised to build me one."

"That makes me so happy!" she said, beaming; "Now I can see what the land is like,"

"Mmhm," I replied, "Oh and you won't believe what happened afterwards."

"What is it?" she asked, cocking her head curiously.

"Well, when I got back to the farm, the blacksmith's grandson was there, Gray," I told her, giggling slightly, "And it turns out he supposedly has a crush on me,"

"Oh..."

Well that wasn't the reaction I was looking for.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Does that mean you'll be spending more time with him?"

"Well, yeah...I like him too," I replied, "But that doesn't mean I'd break our promise."

She smiled a bit more cheerfully, "That's good. I'd be upset if you stopped talking to me as frequently as you do."

"Besides, it's only a crush," I reassured her, "He might grow out of it, but that's not to say it could develop."

She smiled at me weakly, her cheerfulness fading once more, "Well, I'll support you no matter what."

Something really wasn't right. But if I tried to confront her about it she'd probably get defensive.

"Anyway, so about this cart..." I started, changing the subject. Even though I described all the places we could visit, it didn't seem to shift her melancholy mood very much. In all honesty, I was a little relieved when Zack returned, just as the sky was going dark.

"Oh hey, you're awake," Zack stated, closing the door behind him. Leia nodded, clinging onto me again. He laughed softly, "Hey, don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you,"

"She's just shy, Zack," I explained, looking to her beet red face.

"How're you feeling now?" he asked. Leia pulled away from me, nodding and smiling.

"Much better, thank you," she replied, "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused, and for making your bed wet,"

Zack scratched the back of his head, "No worries. I can change it."

* * *

I stepped back into my farm house, plopping myself on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing deeply. What a day.

Zack helped Leia back into the water, and she promised us both to go straight home and talk to her family.

I opened my eyes, staring out the window. The sky was still grey and a light drizzle started. I sat up and looked to the calendar; I really hoped the fireworks wouldn't be cancelled.

It was still a few days away, so surely the weather would clear up by then.

After how upset Leia had been today, I wondered if I should ask her. Surely there was a little secluded area on the beach that she could sit in comfort without there being any danger of being seen.

I closed my eyes and found myself drifting off to sleep before long.

* * *

I found myself hiking up Mother's Hill in the warm, dry, sunny weather with Gray a few days later. I hadn't seen Leia for the past few days due to the weather getting stormy towards the evening each night. Today was the first sunny, warm day after the wet weekend, and I was _desperate_ to ask Leia about the fireworks, especially considering the fact the fireworks display was _tomorrow_.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, my rucksack bulging with herbs I'd been picking up on the way up. Gray turned to look at me.

"I can take your bag, you know," he stated. I didn't see how though, because he already had a messenger bag hanging from his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" I puffed in protest, before he moved back down behind me and peeled my rucksack off me.

"I insist," he replied, with a small smirk. I pouted, my cheeks feeling hot. Gray had been coming over to the farm for the past few rainy days as well, generally to help out and to hang out afterwards. Nothing serious was going on between us; it was just a friendly gesture, right?

I watched as he pulled the backpack on and extended his hand to me. Blushing I took his hand as he led me up to the top of Mother's Hill.

I'd never really been to the top of the hill and taken notice of the scenery. With the end of summer approaching, the trees were already starting to turn brown, red and gold. It's was beautiful. In the distance you could see Forget-Me-Not Valley and behind me was Mineral Town. You could see Mother's Lake twinkling in the sun below us and in the distance the sea sparkled like one great big sapphire.

"Oh wow," I whispered, taking the sights in.

Gray smiled at me, "I thought you'd like it,"

I nodded, walking a few feet forward. I then blushed and turned back to face him, "I really hate to say this, but this is the first time I've ever actually been up here."

Gray looked a little surprise, "Not for the Full Moon festival or New Years Eve?"

I shook my head, "I was still a little shy back then, I only started going to the festivals this year,"

Gray smiled at me, "So you haven't been to a moon viewing..."

"No, I haven't," I replied, sighing, "Why?"

Gray chuckled softly, "Well, I just thought maybe we could go together then."

I blushed, "Just the two of us,"

He started to blush in response, "Yeah."

I averted my eyes slightly, "Alright. I'll make some dumplings that night then to eat."

"That'd be great," he replied, "But in the meantime,"

He sat on the grass, pulling both of the bags off him and setting them beside him, "I asked Doug to make us some packed lunches before I left,"

"Oh, great," I replied cheerfully, heading back towards him and plopping myself down opposite him, "I'm getting pretty hungry anyway"

And as we were happily munching away at the various sandwiches Doug had made for us, Gray piped up again, "So...I was wondering if you were going to the fireworks festival with anyone..."

I looked up, a part of the sandwich lodging itself in my throat. I coughed; banging my chest hard as I swallowed it forcefully then took a gulp of juice.

"Actually, I have someone in mind," I replied, smiling at him sympathetically. Gray looked a little surprised and then looked a little upset.

"Oh..."

"No Gray, it's not like _that_. It's a girl friend of mine," I explained, casually biting into my sandwich and swallowing, "She's been feeling a little down lately and I thought watching the fireworks together would cheer her up."

Gray seemed to perk up a bit, "Really?"

"Mmhm, I haven't had chance to ask her yet though," I replied, "She...visits the town from time to time, y'know, like the people from Forget-Me-Not Valley. But if she says no I'd be happy to go with you,"

"Well, I won't get my hopes up," Gray said, with a small smile, "But it's nice you'd do that for your friend,"

"Thanks. I mean, I really like you Gray, but right now I really need to be there for her," I explained, "Besides, I just promised to go to the Moon Viewing with you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he replied, his smile brightening as he blushed.

I giggled, "Well then,"

We sat in silence as we proceeded to finish our lunch, packing away the leftovers and the rubbish back into his bag. We pulled out respective bags back on and set off back down the track.

"Hey, how about on your days off during the autumn we go up Mother's Hill and have lunch together when it's sunny?" I asked. Gray looked to me, his eyes a little wide with a smile playing on his lips.

"I'd really like that, Claire,"

I smiled back, "Well, so would I. And autumn's a lovely season with all the colours and food about,"

Hm, I wonder if that would be the best time to take Leia to the farm. Gotz started on the cart today, I found out as I passed by his house, so surely it wouldn't take long to build it.

We reached the farm as the sky turned orange, the sun beginning to set.

"I had fun today," I told Gray, leaning over towards him and pecking his cheek softly, "Thank you,"

"No...No problem," he said, pulling his cap over his eyes with another smile plastered on his face.

I giggled, "You've been smiling so much more recently too,"

"You think so...? Ann told me the same the other day," he said, softly.

"You look cuter when you smile, Gray," I replied, watching his face turn beet red, followed by another giggle, "But I'd better get back to work. Take care, Gray."

He nodded, "Alright Claire,"

As I turned to head into the house, he suddenly grabbed my hand, causing me to turn to look at him.

"Claire," he started. I could see him just barely, visibly shaking. Ohmy_, _I _wonder_ what he was going to say_,_ "Err...thanks for today. I really enjoyed it,"

He leaned forward, making me feel all giddy and giggly inside. He brushed his lips against mine softly, moving his hands to my arms and holding me firmly. I felt my cheeks go hot as I closed my eyes and shyly kissed back. It didn't last long though; he pulled away startled as one of the rooster's next door crowed.

"I like you too," he blurted out awkwardly, "So uh, I-I'll see you later."

And after that he hurried off without another word, and I stood there, watching him.

* * *

"Leia!" I called out as I walked down onto the pier, finding she was already sat at the end of it. She looked over her shoulder, smiling at me. I took a seat next to her, looking at her eagerly.

"So how did it go with your family?" I asked.

Leia sighed with relief, "It went well. My grandma started to protest, but my mom defended me. As for that merman, I just let him down as gently as possible. And he understood."

She leaned forward, holding her hands to her chest, sighing deeply once more, "I'm so relieved."

"I'm happy for you," I replied, "But hey, how about in celebration, we watch the fireworks display together?"

"Fireworks?" Her expression clearly stated she hadn't a clue in what I was talking about.

"They're these bright flashing lights in different colours. They're really pretty to watch," I explained.

Leia looked thoughtful, before smiling bright and nodding, "I'd love to."

* * *

And as promised, we both sat together on a secluded area of the beach, away from the sight of others. We'd found a spot on the rocks to sit, instead of sitting on the wet sand.

Leia's eyes sparkled with amusement and amazement as each firework blew into a million tiny sparkles that faded into the night air.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, watching as another flew into the air, "I've never seen anything like it."

I giggled, wrapping my arms from behind her, resting my chin on her head, "Isn't it?"

"I wish we could have things like this under the sea," she whispered, grabbing onto my arms and squeezing them, "Sometimes I wish I was born human."

"But then you wouldn't have ever met your mom and you probably wouldn't have met me," I replied, gazing up at the star filled sky.

"Oh! That's probably true," she said, followed by a nervous giggle, "But still; we don't have 'Christmas' or 'Easter' or even that Pudding festival,"

"Pumpkin," I corrected her, although the idea of celebrating pudding didn't seem half bad.

"I'd love to have those experiences at least once in my lifetime..."

"Say Leia? How long do mermaids live for anyway?"

"Oh, about...three hundred years,"

"Three hundred!"

"You sound surprised," Leia said, turning her head upwards to smile at me. I blinked.

"So, how old are you then?" I asked nervously.

Leia narrowed her eyes, "I'm the same age as _you_."

"Oh, right," I replied, giggling, hugging her tighter and burying my face in her hair. Leia started to giggle.

"Claire, what are you doing?"

"Never letting go of you," I replied, smiling as my eyes softened, "I love you Leia. You're my best friend..."

Leia smiled back at me, followed by a giggle, "I love you too, Claire, but what's brought this on?"

I thought back to the other morning, her body so cold and weak. I drove those thoughts out of my mind instantly.

"You just scared me the other day; I thought I'd lost you," I replied, "Leia, if something happened to you...I don't know..."

Leia hushed me, "Let's not think about that. Let's just watch the fireworks and have a good time, alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, nodding. She was right; we didn't need those kinds of negative thoughts bringing the atmosphere of such a lovely, calm evening down.

I was convinced that Leia would always be there for me, always with me. And once I had the horse cart, we wouldn't be restricted to constantly sitting at the beach. Zack might be willing to lend a hand as well. We might actually be able to sit inside the house or the barn when the weather was bad, and I'd finally be able to show her my animals I'd worked so hard to raise. Maybe she might even be able to spend Christmas Day with me.

That's what I thought anyway.

At the time I didn't realise my time with Leia was precious, and in the distance storm clouds were brewing and the skies were turning grey.

* * *

Well I do hope I've left with a cliff hanger that has a very foreboding feeling.

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter too!

And there was no way Zack would blab about Leia; he's too much of a softy in my opinion. I bet he's the type to cry uncontrollably at weddings too.

"Oh no, I've just got something in my eyes, that's all!"

Poor Zack. When will Lillia realise Rod's probably run off with another woman and never coming back and just marry Zack instead?

Anyway, as promised there was more Leia in this chapter, along with some more Gray x Leia development.


	4. Chapter 4: Storm, followed by comfort

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my...Silly Claire, letting your mind get clouded.

Here's the next chapter everyone, I really hope you enjoy it! It gets a little heated towards the end, but hopefully nothing too graphic. I'd like to keep this fic a teen rating!

Also, I prefer to call the Doctor Trent than Tim. I think it fits so much more nicely.

Also, apolagies for the long wait for an update; I've just moved into my new uni digs and it's taking us a bit longer to get the internet sorted than we'd hoped.

_02/10/2010 Edit: Hello everyone! Sorry to have to reupload the chapter, but thanks to the fantastic eye of HarvestStar pointing out a small contradiction in my fanfic! Thank you so much for pointing this out to me and I apolagize for any confusion! TAT_

**Summary**

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town one year ago and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's wondering if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters!_

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Storm, followed by Comfort**

"Leia!" I shrieked into the storm, "LEIA!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, as hard as I could, my eyes red and puffy as tears streaked my cheeks. The wind knocked all of the air out of my lungs as it whipped around me, the sea battering away at the wooden pier. I could feel the pain in my leg growing, blood trickling down my calf and into my boot, but I didn't care.

"Leia! Leia, where are you?" I tried to scream, struggling with the lack of air. Zack seized my arms and attempting to restrain me, but I just tried to fight him off. My mind wasn't working straight; all's I could think about was the image of Leia as she was slammed into the side of the boat and bounced into the pier and sunk under the waves without a trace. Occasionally I swore I saw a glimmer of green hair amongst the wild, foamy surface of the sea, but it didn't matter how much I screamed; she wasn't going to answer.

"Leia! Leia! LEIA!"

"For the love of god Claire, you'll kill yourself!" I heard Zack snarl behind me as he forcefully dragged me back into the safety of his house. He threw me against the wooden floor roughly as he proceeded to force the door closed and seal it to protect us from the storm. And all I could do was lie on the floor; sobbing and whimpering, like a child.

* * *

For the end of summer, the weather was hot as hell, the heat beating down against my back as I harvested the last few remaining crops for the summer. I was looking forward to going to the music festival for the first time, although I really wished Leia could come with me too.

A lot of the crops had matured and ripened today, and I just wanted to get it all out of the way then I wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow. I knew the clock was ticking away and Leia would probably arrive at the pier before me. I wasn't too worried nowadays though; occasionally Karen would be down on the beach, but Leia knew had to hide well and Zack was usually at home by now as well. I'm sure she'd understand why I was late.

Throwing the last of the corn into my basket, I dragged it to the front of my house then dashed inside, throwing my clothes off and diving into the bath. I scrubbed away at the sweat, mud and dirt plastered all over me and washed my hair. I wasn't going to arrive at the pier in a smelly, dirty state. I dragged my body reluctantly from the tub, my feet stinging from being on them all day, pulling a long woolly, striped dress shirt over my head followed by a pair of leggings and sandals. I grabbed my rucksack and threw it around my shoulders then picked up the basket and set off.

The wind had picked up by now, and the trees rustled overhead as I walked down the path towards the town square.

"Hi Claire!"

I turned towards the voice and smiled at May, who was hanging off the fence with a big smile on her face, waving to me. I smiled back, "Evening May!"

I passed by the ranch and continued down the steps onto the beach. At the end of the pier I spotted Leia sat waiting for me. Quietly, I crept behind her and slipped into Zack's house, leaving the basket at the side of the door for him. I then turned my attention to the green haired mermaid, tip toeing behind her, trying to keep a straight face and stopping myself from giggling. She was humming to herself, her tail flicking in the salty water.

I was convinced she hadn't noticed me, as I got to my knees and prepared myself to seize her; before she turned around and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, Claire."

I spluttered with giggles, hugging her tightly from behind. She giggled as I rubbed my cheek against hers.

"Spoilsport," I mumbled to her, sliding onto my spot beside her. I pouted slightly, but couldn't help grinning, "I was _trying_ to surprise you."

Leia smiled warmly at me and I beamed back. Things had gotten better since the fireworks display. Even mentioning Gray didn't seem to bother her like it previously did.

I sighed and looked to the darkening sky, "Sorry I'm so late, I just needed to harvest the rest of those crops; I'll be planting sweet potatoes and bell peppers soon."

"It's alright, I didn't mind waiting," Leia replied, her expression bright, "I know your busy Claire,"

I nodded, "I know, I know, but I don't like making you wait,"

That's when she said something surprising, "Claire, for you I'd wait forever,"

I looked to her, a little confused by that statement, "Hm?"

She giggled, "It's nothing, don't worry about it. But we're friends and I understand how busy farm work must be for you."

I smiled and nodded, "But soon we'll have the horse cart, and we won't be stuck here all the time. Not that I mind the ocean."

Leia sighed softly, "But doesn't it get boring looking at the same thing every day?"

She looked out to the ocean, looking a little disgruntled by my comment.

"I like the ocean though, Leia,"

Leia nodded, "I suppose. You must get bored looking at your farm all the time,"

I smiled, "Exactly! I don't _always_ get bored but some mornings I just don't see the point in getting out of bed."

Leia gasped and looked at me with surprise, "But your farm sounds so interesting!"

I shook my head, "It's the same regime every day; get up, do my chores, eat, tend to the fields then come down here."

Leia looked a little shocked at that comment, and a little hurt. I didn't mean it to sound like _she_ was boring.

"I didn't mean it like that Leia; you're the thing I look forward to at the end of the day," I reassured her. She smiled at me weakly, "Really?"

"Of course!" I replied sternly, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the will to go on. I wouldn't be able to do my farming or even talk to the villagers. _You_ gave me the confidence, Leia."

She started blushing, smiling, "That makes me happy to know that,"

She lifted her hand to her hair, twisting a few stands around her finger. You could tell by the mixed expression she was fighting with herself over something.

I turned to look to the sky as a blast of cool wind blew the both of us.

"Nice evening, shame about the wind," I replied. Was it me or was the wind getting stronger?

"It is..." Leia replied, her voice soft and sad. I turned my head towards her again.

"Leia, is something wrong?" I asked, cocking my head curiously. She looked me square in the eye, and something glimmered deep within them.

"Say, Claire..." she started, sounding a little nervous, "Have you ever thought about...our-"

She didn't have chance to finish the sentence as the a strong blast of wind knocked us back, a large wave crashing against the pier and spraying us both. I couldn't quite get over how _sudden_ the weather had changed either, as the wind began whipping around us stronger and faster with each passing second.

I could hear the roofs rattling over the sound of the wind's whistling and roar of the ocean as the waves grew larger and more violent.

_If only I'd been quicker..._

I was too busy trying to grab onto Leia that I never noticed the growing wave approaching us.

_If only I was stronger..._

In a matter of seconds the ocean swallowed us both up, throwing me into a state of shock and confusion. I could feel a sharp, stinging pain in my lower leg as it caught what possibly could have been a nail sticking out from the pier. The wave's kept throwing me above then back under the surface; I was beginning to feel like I was on some watery seesaw of death. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me back onto the pier. I was so disorientated for a moment I failed to see Leia being tossed and bounced along the water's surface until the sea literally threw her into the side of the boat. It was the high pitched shriek of pain that brought me back to my senses.

_If only I..._

"Leia!" I screamed, my eyes fuzzy, but I could make out the blurred tail and green hair as it sank into the ocean, "LEIA!"

_If only...  


* * *

_

Needless to say, I was angry. All I could see was red. But all I could do was huddle into a ball in the corner; my eyes raw and stingy from the amount of tears that had escape my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, soaking into the sheet tightly wrapped around my body. It wasn't Zack's fault, but the rage I felt in the pit of my stomach wanted to believe otherwise. He kept his back to me, never saying a word; simply going about cooking some form of food. Not that I had any appetite...

I forced the food into my mouth when he set the plate in front of me, my eyes threatening to spill more tears. We both sat in silence, listening to the typhoon outside rage on. My heart was thudding, my stomach was fluttering, my throat felt dry...

All I could think of was Leia's dead body lying at the bottom of the ocean...or floating on the surface, whatever mermaids did. I forced down another mouthful of food, washing it down with the glass of water.

I was bothered by how the storm had begun, it wasn't normal for it to have started just so _suddenly_. And what was Leia going to say? Had I ever thought about our _what_?

Our friendship?

Our relationship?

_What?_

All these questions were driving me crazy; I didn't notice Zack had started comforting me.

"Claire, are you listening?"

I grunted in response, eyes focusing on my good as I replayed the questions over and over again in the back of my mind.

"I'm sure Leia's alright," he said softly, although I could tell he was grinding his teeth for telling me such an obvious lie.

Leia was _not _alright.

And regardless what state she was in, as soon as this blasted storm was over I was going to look for her. _Maybe_ there was a _slim_ glimmer of chance that she was alright and she survived. Maybe she safely floated off somewhere. But then again, I was kidding myself; filling myself with false hope.

Leia was _gone_.

My best friend, gone, just like that; snatched away in a matter of seconds and I felt so stupid for being so powerless to help her.

I was miles away from Zack's softening voice as he tried to say comforting things, as my head beginning to spin the world around. And just like that, I passed out.

* * *

When I came to, it was morning. The distant sound of birds could be heard somewhere outside, as well as the consistent ticking of a clock. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with _white_. And I felt something thin yet heavy resting on top of my legs; it wasn't until I sat up that I realised it was Gray's arm, as he'd fallen asleep. The back of my throat felt dry, and I felt the urge to vomit from the heavy amount of sleeping I must have done.

It felt like I'd been asleep for an eternity. Gray's eyes fluttered open, instantly sitting up followed by a stretch and a yawn as he turned to look at me with a rare sleepy smile.

"Claire," he breathed softly, in the softest, most gentle voice I'd ever heard him speak with. My mind was fuzzy, but it was comforting when the strawberry blond wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my hair, "I'm so happy you're alright..."

"Gray, that tickles," I replied, my voice croaky and weak as I felt his hot breath against my scalp. And then I felt something hot and wet. My reactions were slow, and it took me a moment to realise his entire body was shaking as he gripped me tighter, a small sob escaping his lips.

And then I started. Images of Leia came rushing back to me, hitting me like a ton of bricks. Tears ran down my cheeks as I buried my face into Gray's overalls and began sobbing.

* * *

I spent the next few days resting in my farm house, looking longingly out of the window. My leg was bandaged up from the deep cut I'd received since the storm. Doctor Trent promised me it was nothing serious, save for some light scaring.

I watched as Zack tended to the cow and sheep out on the pasture, Meg running circles around his legs. I knew somewhere on the farm Gray would probably be taking care of the chickens.

They'd insisted I take a few days to recuperate. As far as Gray knew, I'd been caught out in the storm and been slightly traumatized by the incident of falling into the ocean. But Zack knew. Zack knew and understood _everything_. And in all honesty...I couldn't find the motivation to work. Gray would come in to cook after he'd finished helping Zack with the farm work, and then he'd tuck me into bed.

Some nights he waited until I fell asleep before he left.

A part of me felt guilty for letting them work so hard in my place but...at the same time, a part of me was so torn up from losing Leia.

Zack had been out for hours each evening, borrowing a small fishing boat and searching around the area. But he never came home with any news of her.

And with each passing day; my leg healed, the headaches went away...But the heartache and the despair remained.

_Leia, where are you?_

I'd think that constantly throughout each waking minute, wishing I had _something_ to tell me she was alright, that she was okay and that we'd see each other soon.

Carter came and went to invite me to play at the Music Festival and Barley asked if I wanted to send Woolly to the Sheep Festival. Of course they all went home with the same reply...

"Sorry, I can't."

No reason explained, and I knew how blunt my answers were. I felt guilty for a little while, but it would eventually fade to nothing. A few of the villagers visited to see if I was alright; Saibara came with Gray some days after work, and Barley brought May one evening with some flowers she'd picked on off the mountain.

* * *

I dreamt of a boat; sitting on calm, blue ocean stretching on for miles endlessly. There wasn't land anywhere in site, the sky was clouded over head, but faded away into the horizon to allow the colours of sunset...or maybe sunrise, to be visible.

And Leia was _here_, with me, sat on the boat opposite me; smiling and laughing away as we talked about everything.

And then I had to spoil it.

With a friendly smile tugging on my lips, I asked her, "How did you make it out of the storm?"

And Leia's eyes turned pained, her smile fading as she clutched at her throat, making strange gurgling sounds and coughing.

"Leia?" I asked, my voice shaking, as I reached out to grab a hold of her. But she seemed to move further and further away...our surroundings fading into darkness, until her blood curdling scream caused me to shoot up, screaming as I came back to reality, in the dead of the night, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Claire?" The next thing I knew, Gray was clinging onto my shivering body after I'd so violently wretched on the floor. I looked up to his usually cold blue eyes, filled with concern and worry.

"I'm so sorry..." I whimpered, as he lay me back down and went about cleaning the mess, cleaning me up then helping me rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth.

We never said anything as he put me back to bed, but he remained by the bedside. I saw him reach out and tenderly stroke my cheek.

"It's alright, Claire..." he whispered, comfort as he leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead.

And my mind so clouded as it was, I pleadingly blurted the next few lines out...

"Take the pain away Gray, _please_"

He pulled away and sat up, a little surprised at my outburst. But I didn't care; I just wanted something to take my mind of everything.

"I'm begging you, please. Just take the pain away..."

The words escaped my lips automatically, at the time I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying. But it didn't take long for his lips to seal mine as he kissed me softly, slowly deepening to kiss into something more passionate and lusty.

And before I knew it, he was onto of me, kissing, biting and licking my neck; his clothes discarded somewhere on the floor. My legs were tangled with his as I raked my nails down his back, moaning continuously.

"Are you sure?" I heard him ask. I responded with a nod, before our lips met once more as he grabbed my hands and pinned them either side my head, lacing his fingers with mine.

And for the next few hours of my life, the only thing I could focus on was the rhythm between our bodies.

* * *

Woo! Another cliff hanger!

How will things turn out?

What happened to Leia?

And what about our starnge occuring typhoon?

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

Take care until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my god everyone, I am so sorry for the late update! Unfortunately, I'm back in university now so these chapters might be coming out slowly now. But I am determined not to let this fanfic die! I will proceed and hopefully keep you all hooked on Leia x Claire goodness that will one day ensue.

Also, just a very minor warning, Claire's language gets a slightly bit milder, but nothing too serious.

**Summary**

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town one year ago and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's wondering if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters!_

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dreams**

I slowly opened my eyes as I listened to the chirping of the birds outside, feeling a pair of arms snugly wrapped around my waist. I shifted slightly, causing Gray to grunt in his sleep. I smiled as I rolled to face him, my cheeks heating up.

"Gray...?" I whispered, in case he was still fast asleep.

"Mmh?" came a sleepy response, his eyes fluttering open momentarily before he closed them and took a deep breath, "What?"

I giggled softly and pressed my nose to his, "Good morning..."

The corners of his lips curled and he pressed his face forward, into my chest, "Not now...still sleeping..."

"But Zack will be here soon..." I replied.

"So?"

"He'll see us."

"So?"

"Well...we..."

I wasn't sure what to reply with. Gray was adamant about staying where he was, and I tried to pull away and pry myself away from his grasp but he simply pulled me back into the bed. Even though I gave a protesting whine, I secretly enjoyed it.

"Come on!" I giggled, trying to escape his clutches once more. I could hear him groan again as he slid his hands away from my waist, sitting up. I looked over him, my cheeks turning hotter. We really did do it, didn't we? It felt more like a dream than reality really...

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, sitting up myself.

"Yeah, I did." Gray replied, leaning over and planting a kiss on my shoulder, trailing up to my neck, "I'm a little hungry now..."

"I-I can cook you some breakfast," I replied, wincing as he nibbled playfully at my neck.

"I'd rather have you," he replied, pulling away with a grin. I blushed and looked away. This was a totally different side to Gray than I'd ever seen, he seemed so much more confident than before...and maybe a little more forceful. His arms found their way back to my waist, pulling me closer to him as he rolled on top of me, effectively pinning me down, his nose to mine.

"What do you say?" he purred, grabbing my wrists a little forcefully. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I suppose so," I managed to whisper, as he kissed my lips once more.

* * *

For the first time in weeks I strolled down the path towards the Yodel Ranch. The air was cool and crisp, and all the trees had nearly lost all of their leaves.

Zack and Gray resumed working on the farm, telling me to get some fresh air, and I was feeling really good about myself for the first time in a while. My leg had healed up to, and like Trent had said, there was a light scar trailing up my shin to my thigh. I wasn't too fussed about it though. Why should I be?

I turned up towards the square, but as I approached the beach I stopped a few feet away from the steps.

And it suddenly hit me; Leia wouldn't be there.

The green haired mermaid was gone. Zack hadn't seen her anywhere despite the vast amount of searching he'd done. I could feel knots in the pit of my stomach, and I was starting to feel light headed.

"Maybe not," I muttered out loud to myself, turning away from the beach. I felt a harsh tug at my heart. As much as I wanted to go down and sit at the end of the pier it...

It wouldn't bring her back, would it?

No, of course it wouldn't. I just had to keep telling myself she wasn't coming back. "She's gone, Claire. She's not coming back. You _know_ she can't come back. There was no way..."

I swallowed, trying to block the small voice in my mind that was probably telling the truth.

"_There was no way Leia could have survived."_

* * *

So I just kept running. I didn't care where I was going, what time it was, how worried everyone would be...

I just wanted to get away from all of it...

Familiar tears streaked down my cheeks, with no intention of ending. I stumbled and tripped over the branches on the path, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional torment.

God dammit! Why couldn't I just accept the god damn truth? I started pounding my fists into the ground. It just wasn't fair!

I forced myself to sit up and lean back against a tree, covering my face with my hand. My mind was like a broken record and it was driving me insane.

Was it the fact that I really didn't know the _truth_?

The truth whether she _was_ or _was not_ alive? It's not like I saw her _die_, was it?

I cringed, my entire body tensing up as I gripped my hair, threatening to tear out the clumps threaded between my fingers. I just wanted to explode. My head was throbbing and the world was spinning from the sheer stress I was under.

I was trying my hardest not to suffer some kind of nervous breakdown. I felt so angry with myself, at how pathetic and weak I'd been acting on top of it all. I'd sulked for weeks over Leia while everyone else picked up the pieces for me and held my hand, like some child dependant on everyone else.

So much was running through my mind that my head was beginning to throb painfully and the world just seemed to keep spinning faster and faster.

I guess that's when I passed out.

* * *

The chirping of a cricket in the distance woke me up. The world around me was so dark, that I wondered if I was still sleeping. The treetops covered the sky and blocked any light radiating off the moon.

"Great, just great," I thought bitterly, as I got to my feet and I couldn't help but curse at how childish I was acting. An owl hooted somewhere, its voice echoing off the trees for miles.

Well, I could either stop where I was until it was light or I could try and find my way out of here. And with the possibility of wild dogs or worse yet, wolves, I didn't really fancy staying in the dark forest.

Cautiously, I started treading carefully in one direction, squinting for any hints of light through the trees. Wow, I must have run further than I had originally thought. I remember just taking off past the sprites hut, towards the back of Mother's Hill...

I tripped a few times, making my way through the forest, and I had to admit, I was nervous as hell. I wondered if Zack and Gray were looking for me. Maybe they'd gotten the entire village together to look for me. If so, well...I wasn't looking forward to the scolding they'd give me when I got home.

But I was looking much more forward to that than staying in this forest a moment longer. An hour must have passed before I came to some opening in the forest, where the moonlight poured down freely onto a pond.

By this point I was exhausted, as I collapsed down in front of the clear, sparkling water. There was a small stream running to and from the pond and it slowly dawned on me that maybe the stream ran back to Mineral Town? Or at least out of the forest.

I took a moment to splash some of the water on my face then got back to my feet and set off down beside the stream.

I really wished I had some sort of light, as I continued to stumble through the darkness, occasionally tripping and falling into the fortunately shallow stream. I was grateful when the trees spaced out a little so the moonlight could reach the ground. I looked down at my overalls, smeared in mud and soaked in water. And I shivered. It wasn't exactly warm out here either and the thought caused me to shiver.

But I kept following the stream and the trees lessened the further I walked. I was grateful when I finally came out into an opening. Although, it wasn't what I expected.

I was stood on a hill, overlooking this little valley. I had no idea what the current time was either but guessing by the placement of the moon, right above the world, I was guessing it was around midnight. A few of the lights were on in the houses down below and they looked so tiny from where I stood, like little doll houses. Then it hit me; wasn't this Forget-Me-Not Valley? I smiled slightly as I started down the hill. This meant Mineral Town was only a few miles away, on a decent track. And I'm pretty sure I'd heard Ann ramble on about an Inn here a few times as well.

I sighed with relief, things were looking up. Gray and Zack were still going to kill me, but I was just so happy to be somewhere _safe_.

I stopped by the large building, assuming it was the Inn and tried the door. I was surprised when it opened. I stepped where a plump woman with dark skin and black hair as sweeping up, her back turned to me.

Hearing the door open, she turned to look at me. Her expression was...well, confused.

"Oh my, I didn't think anyone would be around at this hour," she murmured.

I bowed apologetically and brushed some strands of hair out of my face, "I'm really sorry," I started, "I'm from Mineral Town, I run the farm there. I took a walk to the woods and fell asleep and sort of got lost. This is the inn, right?"

"Oh, I see," the lady replied, nodding her head at me, "And yes, this is the inn."

She offered me a smile by this point.

I swallowed hard; this next part was going to be the awkward part, "I'm really sorry, I don't have any gold on hand tonight, but is there any chance I could post the money? I understand this must be a huge thing to ask you, but I'm really not up to walking back to Mineral Town this late at night."

I think my heart skipped a beat when she simply smiled once again and nodded, "I'm sure we can sort something out,"

I sighed in relief and smiled back, "Thank you so much!" I responded, a little excited. This was almost too good to be true, but by this point I was too tired and cold to really care.

* * *

I don't think I'd ever enjoyed a bath so much in my entire life. I peeled off the muddy clothes which Ruby took for me to wash. I was extremely grateful and considering sending a little bit of extra gold for her kindness. She was even kind enough to lend me her phone, even if I did get the expected mouthful off Zack...

I sprawled out on the soft bed in a white, fluffy robe, staring up at the ceiling and letting my mind drift...straight to Leia.

I sighed and dragged myself back to my feet, moving to the window and looking out on the moonlit valley. Only to sigh even deeper when I realized I had the view of the _ocean_; of all bloody things. I felt my hand against my forehead, just staring out. A part of me admitted that I was acting childish and cowardly. Another part of me kept reassuring myself that it was alright to feel like this. To just wish she was here, beside me.

And maybe that's why I saw her. Maybe that's why she emerged from a small house slightly off from the inn on my right hand side. Maybe that's why I watched her, as she made her way down the trail towards the beach.

It wasn't hard to distinguish the green hair that seemed to shimmer in the strong, silvery moonlight...Or the blue bikini top or the shells in her hair. So maybe that's why I took off after her, wearing nothing by the white robe.

To be honest, this entire experience; waking up in the forest, wandering into Forget-Me-Not Valley, being cared for by the inn keeper and then finding who I presumed to be Leia was beginning to feel like some kind of fairytale dream. Actually, no; it was a dream. One I sure as hell didn't want to wake up from.

My heart was pounding as I ran barefoot across the grass, towards the open beach. And she stood, with her back to me at the shore.

Wait...what?

She _stood._ Standing. With legs. Long, lithe ones. _Legs_.

I skidded to a halt, a few feet away from the young woman. Maybe I **was** dreaming. Leia was a mermaid after all. Or maybe I'd gone crazy. Or maybe it was both.

Still, it didn't stop me from choking her name out in a desperate attempt to avoid going mad, if I wasn't already, "Leia?"

The sound alarmed the Leia look-a-like, as she turned towards me, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

"Claire?"

My eyes widened as she said my name. This had to be a dream or I had to be crazy. This couldn't be Leia. Leia was a mermaid. She had a fish's tail after all, not legs.

"Leia!"

Still, the tears running down my cheeks felt real as I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her smaller, lithe body and buried my face into her shoulder. Maybe practically glomping her wasn't the best idea either, as she fell backwards and crashed against the soft sand, with me pinning her down.

"Leia, it _is_ you, isn't it?" I sobbed, staring down at her surprised and rather concerned face, "Please, pinch me. I need to know I'm not dreaming!"

She brushed my cheek so tenderly, before grabbing a portion of my cheek and pinching it hard as she pulled it, giving out a small laugh, "Yes, it's me Claire. And no, you're not dreaming."

I collapsed against her body, pressing my face back into her shoulder and sobbing to my heart's content. That's when she wrapped her arms back around me and I could feel her body quivering as she sobbed in return, pushing her face into my hair.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was back in the Inn and for a split second, I did wonder if it _was_ a dream. But when I heard the softer breathing of the smaller woman next to me, I couldn't help but smile, and it wasn't long before I started to sob again. Unfortunately, I ended up waking Leia in the process.

"Claire?" she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm...just so...happy you're alright," I choked out between sobs, hugging her tightly. She let out a soft giggle as she hugged me back, "I'm glad you're alright too, Claire..."

After calming down again, I couldn't help but look over her, my eyes drawn to mainly her legs.

"Leia..." I started, looking back to her face, "Could you explain to me why you have a pair of legs?"

Leia looked bashful at that point, her cheeks turning a little pink as she looked at them, keeping her eyes averted from mine, "Well, that's a little hard to explain."

"Try me," I replied.

"I...I don't really know," was her response, "I just remember blacking out during that storm and waking up in Daryll's house with these."

"Daryll?"

"Oh, that's right!" she exclaimed, followed by a giggle, "He's this crazy scientist that found me after the storm. I'd been injured pretty badly and he was kind enough to nurse me back to health."

Alright, that was fine. Except the parts with 'crazy scientist' and 'waking up with a pair of legs you can't explain'.

"Leia," I rubbed my forehead, "Did you ever stop to think the crazy scientist _gave_ you those legs? Like a science experiment?"

"Nuh-uh. He found me just the way I am now."

"I see..."

An awkward silence settled between us after that. I was still trying to sum up as to how Leia gained a pair of legs and well...

"How have you been...?"

Leia broke the silence, causing me to look up and be greeted with a face full of concern.

"I've been good..." I replied, biting my lower lip. But I couldn't lie to her, "Actually, I haven't. It's been horrible Leia. I've been going crazy over you. Not knowing whether you were alive or dead, I was so _scared_."

Leia sat back slightly, softly muttering my name, "Claire..."

"I tried to look for you! Zack looked for you too! And then...then I just tried to make myself believe you were gone. I was convinced there was no way you could have lived through that typhoon!"

My throat felt dry and I was beginning to cry once more, "I hated it! I hated trying to live without you! It was horrible, I was going mad! Insane! And I couldn't help but wonder if it was my fault you'd been hurt! And I-"

I wasn't really expecting the next part. The way she so boldly and swiftly moved her upper body forward and pressed her lips against mine. And all I could do was sit there in confusion and shock.

I had to be dreaming, right?

Right...?

* * *

Phew, chapter five is complete after weeks of waiting!

And I apologize to all my reader's for such a huge inconvenience!

But my, what a crazy journey Claire's had so far. Finding what seems to be Leia with a human form who's also found the courage to at least smooch Claire!

How will Claire react? And is she really dreaming?

All will be revealed in the next chapter of course! And hopefully you won't be waiting about a month for the next chapter. Now that I'm back into the swing of university, typing up chapters should be a bit faster.

Thanks for all the support everyone!

Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Author's Notes:**

Finally! After finishing the semester and fighting a dose of writer's block I've finally managed to finish this chapter! I'm so sorry to all my readers who've been waiting for me to update! I honestly thought I'd be able to write this fanfic during my university semester but I've discovered university epically drains my creativity when I struggle.

I really hope you'll all continue to support this fanfic and thank you so much for all your kind comments!

**Summary**

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town one year ago and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's wondering if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters!_

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

* * *

**Chapter Six: ****Recovery**

The kiss felt like forever, although in reality, it probably only lasted a few seconds.

As Leia pulled away from me, all I could do was stare at her. I wasn't entirely sure what to think. My mind just felt so...blank and empty.

"Claire...?"

Her voice was so tiny and quiet, almost like she was afraid of what I'd say or do next. In all honesty, I didn't know what I was going say or do. My first instinct was to raise my fingers to my lips and gently touch them, the sensation of Leia's soft lips still tingling on mine.

My eyes moved down to my fingers, not looking at Leia.

Then, in a low, cold voice spoke, "I don't know,"

It took me a moment to realise that I was the one speaking; everything around me felt so strange and alien.

"Claire, I-I'm sorry, I..."

I felt my head shaking, my eyes still focused on my fingers. I could hear soft sniffles coming from the mermaid as she scrambled off the bed and left the room as quickly as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Zack chewed my ear off for a second time as I sat at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in my hands. A small, sheepish smile played on my lips as I stared down into the black liquid.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight," I mumbled.

"Claire, please don't smile like that..." Zack groaned, pushing his face into the palm of his hand and mumbling against it, "We were both really worried about you. Gray was about to go and wake up the mayor when you called..."

"I really didn't mean to worry either of you..." I replied, lifting the mug to my lips and sipping the scalding liquid. I'm trying my hardest to act normal, but everything just feels like a dream, one I want to wake up from soon.

"Hey, is something bothering you, Claire? You've been pretty quiet today..."

I gripped the coffee cup tighter as I looked up to Zack, my expression deadly serious, "I found Leia in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

Zack began to smile, "That's great then!"

Then it dawned on him, his smile fading, "So, why the serious face?"

I couldn't help but smile bitterly, "First of all, she somehow _magically_ became human."

I gave the shipper a moment to allow this to sink in, his face turning to disbelief.

"She has legs," I stated, sipping more of my coffee, "The second problem..."

I felt a lump form in my throat as butterflies seemed to soar through my stomach. I wasn't entirely sure if I could tell Zack about the kiss. But...he'd been my friend for a while now and I could trust him.

"...Well, Leia kissed me. And I left as soon as I could after that."

Zack looked slightly more surprised, before leaning his elbow against the table, his hand supporting his head, "She kissed you?"

"Yes, she kissed me!" I snapped, slamming the cup back onto the table. I really can't understand why I felt so angry just thinking about it. Maybe a part of me felt betrayed by Leia; like...she'd changed our relationship for the worse. I don't know if I could ever look at her the same ever again. I mean, it was obvious she felt we were _more_ than friends. It didn't really matter though; as soon as Ruby had given me my clothes, freshly washed and ironed, I took off as fast as I could, with the promise of sending the money to her once I got home.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling.

Neither of us said anything for a long time. I had too much running through my head and I suppose Zack just didn't know what to say.

"So what? You're just going to abandon her because of a kiss?"

I pulled my head back down and looked him square in the eye, "Well...I don't...know..."

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No so much mad...just...a little _disappointed._ You pined after her for so long, and now you're abandoning her?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, "I'm not abandoning her!"

"Then why did you run away from her, Claire?" Zack demanded, slamming his hands on the table, "You're supposed to be her _best_-friend!"

I bit my lip and let what he said sink in. He was right. But still...

"I'm just really confused," I replied followed by a sigh. My eyes stung slightly before I felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks, "I lost her, now I've found her and then she had to kiss me and...Well...it's all just been spoilt!"

I wondered if I was acting childish, then wondered if I was allowed to act childish considering the scenario. I was a little surprised when Zack got up and gave me a big bear hug.

"What am I supposed to do, Zack? Of course I love Leia, but just not in _that_ way." I whimpered, pressing my face into his chest. Zack hushed me and hugged me tighter; although it was starting to hurt...

"Look, I don't mind taking care of the farm for you for a little while longer," he reassured me, "...Take a few days to sort yourself out and go see her. And just...well, maybe she was just so happy to see you!"

I wheezed out a giggle, "Zack, you're crushing my lungs..."

He promptly released me and scratched the back of his head with a small grin, "Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength."

* * *

That night Gray decided to stay with me; he was relieved, but...a little mad at my sudden up and disappearance the night before. As far as he was concerned I'd wandered slightly off path and decided to take a nap. Waking up in the dead of the night, I panicked and made my way to Forget-Me-Not Valley where the inn keeper had graciously allowed me to stay for free that night and I'd be taking her the money in a few days.

I wasn't sure how to explain a best friend that he'd never met, that had possibly turned lesbian. So I decided to keep quiet on that part for the time being...Hell, I wasn't sure how to explain the whole "she's actually a mermaid" thing now that she had legs. He'd think I was going nuts. In all honesty, I thought I was going nuts too.

And now he was fast asleep beside me, more than happy with the making up session. I on the other hand was wide awake, worrying about Leia.

She could be really hurt. What happens if she tries to do something drastic? Or maybe Zack was right and she just got a little over excited about seeing me. But I still hurt her, regardless. She was scared, wasn't she? If she really did have those feelings for me then it would have taken her a lot of courage to do that and...

I pressed my hand to my face and sighed heavily; Goddess, I was such an insensitive fool.

* * *

"So how long are you going for?"

"Just a week."

Gray hovered behind me, his eyebrows raised as I continued to pack a small suitcase. I needed to stop acting like a baby. Leia was still my friend regardless, and right now, well, I think I needed her more than she needed me, but there was no way I was just going to lose her again.

I felt Gray slide his arms around my waist, gently pulling me back and softly nibbling on my neck.

"Is everything alright...?" he murmured.

"Of course it is...why wouldn't it be?" I replied.

"You've just been off...ever since that storm...it...isn't me is it?"

I smiled; it was cute how insecure he was. I turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "No, it's nothing to do with you Gray...you've been understanding and sweet, and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me...Zack too..."

"But why are you going to Forget-Me-Not Valley?" he asked. I swallowed; I really didn't want to keep dancing around the subject.

"Remember...that friend I mentioned that I was going to ask to the Fireworks festival?" I said slowly, trying to take care in what I said, "She's hit a few problems...and I really need to go see her and give her support. She's...she's my best friend Gray, and...I can't abandon her..."

"So she lives in Forget-Me-Not valley? Is that why I haven't seen her around?"

I smiled, "Yes, she..._rarely_ leaves the valley, she prefers to stay in one place. But who knows, you might meet her soon!"

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I understand...I'm glad you're being such a good friend."

Ugh, I wish Gray. Right now I feel like the worst friend in the world...

"I promise when I come home I'll be ready to take care of the farm!" I replied, "But thank you so much for taking the time to take care of everything..."

"It's no problem..."

He looked a little hesitant, like he wanted to say something else, but he quickly smiled broadly at me, "I better get back to work."

I nodded and kissed him again, "I'll see you in a week..."

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure what to do after I'd unpacked my clothing and given Ruby the money I owed her. I sat at the desk in my room, looking out towards the beach. I swallowed hard; thinking back to my reaction to Leia's actions, I realised I'd acted very cold and I wasn't entirely sure if she'd want to see me. I got to my feet and set off down the stairs, out the door and in the direction Ruby had given me to the house she was currently staying at.

Needless to say...the house defiantly looked like it belonged to a completely an insane scientist; hard to miss, as Ruby had told me. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, biting my lower lip as I waited.

The door slowly opened. I tensed for a moment as a man with messy black hair and glasses stepped out. Well, he fit the description of insane scientist perfectly.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he muttered, looking a little more than impatient.

"Uh..." I froze up for a moment, "Is...Leia in?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

I swallowed, "My name's Claire. I'm the farmer from Mineral Town, Leia's a friend of mine and-"

"Sorry, she's not in," he quickly snapped, retreating back into the door.

No, there was _no way_ I was going to miss this opportunity. I knew she was there. She **had** to be.

Boldly, I stuck my foot in the door and pushed back as he tried to close it, "Leia! It's me Claire! Please! Please talk to me!"

"For goddess's sake woman, I told you she's not here!" the scientist snapped as he attempted to wrestle me out of the doorway.

"_Please_! Leia!" I was begging by this point and I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Had I really hurt her this much?

And suddenly, somewhere in the background I heard a small voice, "_It's okay Daryll..._"

Instantly the struggle stopped and the scientist retreated back into his house, with no intention of closing the door.

I could hear a little bit of murmuring in the background and she appeared at the doorway.

"Leia," I whimpered, "I-I'm so sorry..."

She didn't look entirely pleased to see me, but then again, could anyone blame her?

"Where are you staying?"

Her tone was so flat and cold, it was another side to the mermaid I'd never heard before.

"At the Inn..." I managed to choke, my throat feeling very dry.

"Daryll, I'm going out for a little while..." she told him, softly pushing me back and closing the door behind her.

* * *

I'm really starting to get tired of all these awkward silences. I just seem to be running into more and more of them as of late. I sat on the chair at my desk, turned towards the bed where Leia sat, looking at the floor, shifting her feet occasionally.

"Leia, about the other day..."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you..."

"N-No...I should've been more supportive..."

More silence.

I started to speak again, "I just wasn't sure what to think. I find you, you have legs and you suddenly kiss me...it's...just so much...is changing with you..."

She looked up, a little hurt. I bit my lip; I need to be more careful with what I say with her.

It was my turn to lower my head, "How long have you..."

"Since the beginning of spring..."

"_O-Oh_..."

Hit another brick wall.

"Have you spoken to your mother?"

"No. Not since the storm."

"...She'll be getting worried."

"I know."

And another.

"Leia, I know your hurt, but I just don't see you that way," I whimpered, placing my head in my hands. Of course I loved Leia, just not like that. This was so difficult. Why did it have to be so difficult?

"I've...I've realised."

"Please, just talk to me," I begged, looking back up to meet her face, now streaming with tears.

"I-I can't..." she replied, sniffing, "Claire, I've loved you for nearly a year now. And now I have legs, I can go where you go. I can do things that you do. And I tried to keep it to myself but I just can't! Claire, I love you!"

My chest felt a little tight. I wasn't panicking, but I felt hurt knowing I was hurting Leia.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

I got up from the chair, sitting down next to her and pulling the hanker chief from my back pocket. She turned her head away, but I quickly brought it back to face me, smiling at her reassuringly and wiping the tears from her face. Then I kissed her softly on the forehead and hugged her.

"I know I've hurt you, Leia," I told her, pulling her head to my chest and resting my chin atop her head, my arms firmly around her, "But...I'm sorry, and nothing I do or say will change the amount of pain I have put you through. I do love you, just not like that...And I know I'm selfish in asking this of you, but..."

I paused; I wasn't actually sure where I was going with this. I was blurting out whatever came to my head, "Come live with me."

She pulled back, her expression completely shocked. Needless to say, I was a little surprised at myself as well.

"W-What?"

"Come live with me, Leia." I replied, taking her hands, "I still want to be there for you, no matter what, and..." I felt my cheeks grow a little red, "I don't like you living so far from me in your current condition. I'm sure...Da...ryll? Daryll, is a nice guy and I know you've told me he wouldn't lay a finger on you but...but I...I think I want to be able to protect you, Leia."

She started to smile, "Protect me? From what?"

I flushed red, "I-I don't know. B-but I just...oh...just come live with me!" It was more of a demand that a request but she actually started giggling at it, a few tears still trickling down her cheeks.

"I don't know Claire, I'm flattered, but I really don't know..." she replied, "I'm still upset with you."

I nodded; I accepted that, "I'm here for a week. Let's hang out and things will get better...please Leia, I don't want to lose you again."

"I understand..." she whispered, moving forward and hugging me. I hugged back and it was at that point I realised that even as a human being, her body was so small and fragile. I actually felt scared at the thought that if someone picked her up and dropped her, she'd smash into a million pieces like a porcelain doll. I think that's why I felt I had to protect her.

"Please think about it," I replied.

"I will. Let's spend time together this week and if...if it goes well then I'll consider moving in with you," she replied, "But I'll have to explain this to Daryll and well...I'm embarrassed to tell you this, but he's not _exactly_ your biggest fan. I think he's a little protective of me too..."

"I can understand that," I replied, "I...I did hurt you after all."

Leia pulled away and smiled at me, shaking her head, "I think...I think I'll be alright now. Even if you don't love me the same way as I love you, knowing you love me the way you do is enough to keep me happy..."

"Are...you sure?" I asked. Leia nodded.

"Of course I am."

* * *

I'm going to get straight onto my next chapter. Please don't fear, I promised you all Claire x Leia and that's what you'll get!

I just want to take things slowly without rushing things, plus Claire still has Gray to deal with too! This is one fic I want to handle with care and look at the deeper feelings of sweet girl x girl love, and needless to say it's a first with me when it comes to writing it.

Thank you again for taking the time to read and please leave comments! They power the hamster wheel of confidence! =)


	7. Chapter 7: Turning

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! University's started once again, but I'm going to try has hard as possible to get these chapters going!

I've opened two forums focusing on original characters and discussion of my current and future fanfics, as I'd love to chat to everyone and discuss these things! So please drop by and leave a post!

**Summary**

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town one year ago and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's wondering if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters!_

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Turning**

"Well, that went...well..." I commented as I walked beside Leia towards the beach.

She just giggled and looked at me, "It did! I think he likes you."

"It felt like I was being interrogated by the police," I replied, crossing my arms.

Leia had insisted on cooking dinner for her, Daryll and me to try and convince him that I wasn't a bad person. Apparently she had told him all these wonderful things about me before I broke her heart and after that he quickly decided not to trust me. I don't think fighting with him against the door helped.

"What is he anyway? You're father?" I joked. Leia giggled again.

"He's starting to feel like it. He didn't seem all impressed when I told him you asked me to move to the farm," she replied, adding reassuringly, "But I'm sure I can convince him otherwise."

It was already halfway through the week of my stay in Forget-Me-Not Valley, and things between Leia and I seemed to be getting better. In fact...the entire kissing incident felt more like a dream than before.

"So, if I move into the farm with you, will I get to help you with the animals?" she asked, kicking off the purple slipper shoes to walk on the sand bare foot.

I smiled at her, "I could show you. More help on the farm is always appreciated."

We walked down to the shore, sitting down on the dry sand. The stars were already starting to appear even though the sun hadn't even fully set.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley really is a beautiful place," I said, closing my eyes and feeling the breeze.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" replied Leia, "I've already explored the entire place and the people here are so friendly...they made me feel very welcome and at home..."

I nodded. A few of the villagers had called me to the side, asking where I was from and how my farm was. They told me a girl around the same age as me was running the farm here and had been for nearly five years now. Her father left the farm to her, and she literally had to build it up from scratch. That was more than what I'd done, but it still gave me the confidence to push on with my own farm.

"Say Leia...?" I muttered; my eyes cast out towards the ocean, "Do you like having legs and being able to walk around?"

Leia beamed at me, with a bright smile, "Oh, I love it! The land is so much more different than the sea!"

I was glad that she was happy with her current predicament, but still...I couldn't help but think about her mother and how worried she must be for Leia's safety. If she didn't know where she was...

"Say, did you tell Daryll you were a mermaid?" I asked, glancing back to her occasionally. She kept smiling and nodded.

"At first he thought I'd just hit my head during the storm..."

Well, you sort of **did**, Leia...

"But I just kept telling him it was true and I had no idea how or why I had legs," she finished.

"And he believed you?"

"I'm not sure. He hasn't bombarded me with questions..."

Well, if he had believed her, being a 'mad scientist' and all, I'm sure he would have bombarded her with questions. And I still can't shake this creeping feeling he'd keep her as a science experiment. Still, Leia trusted him and I suppose that's all that mattered.

Looking back up to the stars growing in the sky, I couldn't help but smile. It was strange; at first I was actually really worried about Leia's predicament, but this way it meant I could finally show her all the things I told her about.

"Oh, don't you have a boyfriend, Claire...?"

I blinked and blushed, looking to Leia, "You mean Gray...? I...I suppose so..."

I'd never really thought about it. We spent a lot of time together nowadays, and we had slept together but...I just never really looked at it that way...

"You suppose so?"

"Well, I've never really thought about it," I admitted, "I...I think it's a pretty casual relationship if anything."

It was true though. I'd never really thought about how serious my relationship was to Gray, if it was...He was there when I really needed someone and he'd dealt with my crap up to this day.

"Oh, so do you love him?"

I flinched. It had never really crossed my mind. Looking to Leia, you could tell by the extremely curious look on her face that she wasn't asking out of malice. I couldn't help but giggle and blush in embarrassment.

"It's...never crossed my mind, really..."

"Well, what about now?"

"I-I like him...I wouldn't say I'm prepared to have him drop on one knee and propose to me..."

I wasn't all that interested in marriage or children at all, I was still young and I still had a life ahead of me. Besides, Gray was just a boyfriend, right? We'd never even uttered those three words to each other, not even when we had sex, so...In fact, how did Gray really feel towards me? The topic was beginning to make the world spin.

"Could we move to another subject?" I replied, pressing my palm to my forehead. Leia looked worried.

"Oh, of course! I...didn't offend you, did I?" she asked, meekly. I laughed at her and moved my arm over her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"No; of course not, silly."

* * *

As I lay in bed that night, our conversation haunted me. I just stared up at the ceiling, biting my lower lip until it was practically raw.

I wondered if I should go downstairs and phone him. Now that Leia had brought it to my attention, I was really curious to know how he felt about me. But at the same time, a part of me didn't really want to know. And suddenly, I was afraid.

Was I leading Gray on?

I could taste blood on my tongue as I bit into it, wincing at the pain.

"Do I love Gray...?" I whispered, to nothing in particular, closing my eyes. But all I had was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. And I couldn't will myself to fall asleep. With a frustrated sigh, I sat up, pulled my clothes on and set off for a nightly walk.

* * *

The moon was full, the sky clear; it was a perfect night, really. Every single tiny detail was perfectly outlined in the silver lighting. It was probably the early hours of the morning, no hint of artificial light from any house nearby. I found myself drawing closer to the mansion up the hill. Even the lanterns had been put out. As I drew closer to the gates, I could hear the soft tinkle of the fountain as I got to the top of the hill.

"#### #### ####...####..."

I paused, my body tensing. What the hell was that...?

I followed the voice towards a small hut down the side of the mansion, the voice more clear and loud. Well, as clear as it could ever be. The owner of the voice was speaking with a thick accent in another language, I more or less assumed. I noticed a light shining onto the grass from the side, so I quickly walked around and peered through the window. And nearly fell back.

A young woman, with wavy, dirty blond hair stood by a rather menacing looking cauldron, speaking those weird, garbled words. Her eyes were closed, and it kind of looked like she was praying. She _looked_ like a witch. She probably _was_ a witch. And I was not spending a single minute more here.

* * *

I panted heavily as I slowed down, arriving at the beach and being welcomed by the sound of the waves. I caught my breath, standing up straight, when out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of green hair in the moon light. My head automatically turned in the direction, and for a moment I forgot to breath.

With her clothes neatly folded on the shore, Leia was swaying about in the water, naked.

And for a moment, I swear my heart skipped a beat, heat rushing to my face.

There was something about the way she moved in the water, twirling and giggling, humming in-between, that almost seemed...magical. I was hidden in the shade of the trees, and I was afraid to move or make a sound, in case I startled her.

She looked so much like a nymph and the moon outlined her body so clearly. Her body was slender and smooth, her stomach flat; long, strong lithe legs, like those you'd see on ballet dancers, with small, perky breasts.

My face turned redder; I'm starting to sound like a creepy pervert.

But she looked so innocent; so fragile and frail.

And then something stirred inside me, and I could feel my heart slowly growing stronger with each thud in my chest.

Something was changing, and I think that's when I realised something important...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter everyone! But I feel like this chapter is perfectly cliff hung!

I feel my quality of writing has gone down. I'll try much harder with the next chapter.

Please hit the review button and leave me some much loved comments! =)

And don't forget to pop into my forums for some fanfiction and oc discussion!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Author's Notes:**

I feel terrible for the last chapter. I really think I made Claire out to be a creepy stalker perv! *Laughs*

Saying that, I apologize for the lack of quality in my writing last chapter and hope this chapter makes up for it!

P.S: I've just had a thought and was wondering if anyone would be interested in proof reading this fanfic (and perhaps future HM fanfics?) for me before I post new chapters to ? I would be extremely appreciative! =) Send me a PM on site and we'll talk! Thanks!

**Summary**

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town one year ago and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's wondering if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters!_

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Crazy**

_I woke to the sound of birds chirping outside my window, and rays of sun in my eyes._

_I giggled softly, what an odd dream I had; about a random witch up next to the mansion on the hill and watching Leia in the ocean like some kind of lovesick stalker._

_Goddess, I really am going mad._

_

* * *

_

I'd spent my week with Leia, and things seemed fine. She didn't look upset or say anything, she'd been introducing me to some of the villagers as her best friend and she'd even managed to renew Daryll's trust in me!

So why the hell wasn't anyone answering the door?

I knocked on the door harder this time, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Come on Leia...I really want to get going," I muttered to myself in frustration. I wasn't the most patient of people.

Eventually, I decided to just try the door; I'd been standing outside for ten minutes, and I didn't like the look of those grey clouds hanging in the sky. I suppose they just made me paranoid.

"Hello?" I called out to an empty room.

The place was a mess, with books toppled over, a glass of water had fallen and smashed on the floor in hurry and the covers on Daryll's bed were lying on the floor-

Wait.

Why did Daryll's look as if it had been ransacked? Alright, it usually looked like it was ransacked anyway, but not like _this_. Leia told me she was staying on top of the cleaning. Nervously, I stepped into the room and it instantly felt as if I'd been teleported to a different world. I shuddered and swallowed hard...for some reason, I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I could hear voices from below the trapdoor and instantly I walked over to it and pulled it open.

"Hello!" I called out, poking my head down.

The first person I saw was Daryll, who turned and looked at me, startled. The next person was...wasn't he the doctor? I remember Leia introducing me to him...

"Claire..." he said softly, something that made the hair on the back of my neck stand.

"What's going on?" I replied meekly, taking care as I stepped down the narrow steps into the dimly lit basement/kitchen. I felt my stomach twist. I knew what was coming.

"There's something wrong with Leia," he explained grief evident in his eyes. I kept my distance, "What...do you mean...?" I chose my words carefully.

The doctor...Hardy, I think his name was, turned towards me, his expression serious. I tried to avoid looking at the body curled up in the bed.

"She came home late last night. Said she didn't feel well..." Daryll explained, looking unsure, "Then she collapsed, so I got out of bed, got her into her own bed and called Hardy."

I swallowed again, trying to stay calm.

"She fell unconscious sometime after I called Hardy,"

I nodded.

"Unfortunately, I've never seen anything like this," Hardy explained, his voice just as soft as Daryll's, "At first, I thought it was a fever. The symptoms are similar."

My throat felt dry. I couldn't swallow anymore.

"It's strange...I've sent for the doctor and nurse from Mineral Town, they should be here soon," he replied.

I must have turned pale myself.

"Claire, maybe you should sit down..." Daryll suggested. I complied instantly, moving closer towards the bed. Hardy moved to the side, allowing me to sit in the chair stationed next to Leia's bed. Her cover was pulled over her head, a few stands of green flowing onto the pillow.

The two men must have sensed my desire to be alone, as Daryll gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be upstairs waiting. If anything happens...come get us..." he explained. He was scared. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. And because he was scared; regardless if he was scientist albeit a mad one, it made me scared. They both disappeared up the stairs, closing the trapdoor behind them to give me some privacy with the mermaid.

I stared at the white bundle before gently pulling the covers back, so I could see her face.

I wanted to cry.

She looked so pale, her cheeks flushed slightly. I placed my hand on her forehead; she was really burning!

"Leia..." I said softly, "Leia, wake up..."

The Goddess must have been in a good mood, as Leia's eyes fluttered open nearly instantly.

"Claire?" her voice small, and croaky. She smiled weakly, "Claire..."

I smiled back, leaning down and kissing her burning forehead softly, "It's alright, I'm here now..."

"...How long have I been asleep...?"

"Since late last night, from what Daryll told me," I replied, my voice still soft, as I got to my feet, "I'll go get them for you-"

Leia grabbed my hand before I could stand fully, "No, wait..."

I stared down at her, concerned.

"Don't go yet...please..."

"Leia, they need to know you're awake..."

"Not yet, please..."

She gave me these large eyes and I felt compelled to do as she asked. She tugged my hand softly, "Lie with me for a minute..."

"But Leia-"

"_Please..._"

She was begging me now, and again, I obeyed her request. I kicked off my boots and climbed onto the bed beside her. She shuffled back and slowly rolled onto her side so she was facing me. Then she smiled at me so happily.

"How are you feeling...?" I muttered, brushing some stands of her hair from her face, behind her ear.

"Weak. My entire body's aching."

"Do you want me to go get Hardy?"

"No, not yet..."

She paused for a moment, her eyes locked onto mine.

"Claire...will...will you kiss me?"

I stared back at her, my expression unreadable. And then, automatically, I shifted closer to her, gently sliding on arm around her waist as I pressed my lips to hers. She really was fragile, like a porcelain doll. And it was then I realized how much bigger I was compared to Leia. While she was slim and lithe, I was filled out and slightly taller than her. She closed her eyes and slid her hand onto my cheek, poking my lips with her tongue, and for some crazy reason, I complied.

I closed my eyes and allowed her tongue to slip into my mouth, gently prodding hers with my own.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I kissed her more deeply, pulling her closer to my body. I heard her moan softly into the kiss and that's when I pulled away, a little dazed and confused. She looked back at me and smiled, "Thank you...you can get Hardy now..."

I took a deep breath pulling away from her quickly. My cheeks felt hot and my heart was thudding hard in my chest. I turned away from her promptly and barrelled upstairs.

"She's awake," I gasped, eyes focusing on the two silent men. Daryll's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he got to his feet, rushing down the stairs into the basement. Hardy remained calm, but as he passed me he gently put his hand on my shoulder, "Perhaps you should take a walk. Tim and Elli shouldn't be much longer."

A walk sounded good.

He pulled his hand from me and continued on down the stairs. As soon as he was out of eyesight I darted out of the house as quickly as my feet could carry me.

* * *

The world was spinning slightly. It was spitting now, and it would probably turn to downpour, but right now I really didn't give a damn.

I found myself by a pond next to a large tree. The atmosphere here was somewhat mystical, and it didn't take a genius to figure out this was one of the Harvest Goddess's ponds. So I sat beside it, staring into the water, watching it ripple as a leaf fell onto the surface silently.

And then I started to cry.

Did the Goddess or some other Deity just _hate_ Leia? The doctor had to call in another doctor and even Daryll didn't know what was wrong with her! I'd lost her once and it seemed like I was going to lose her again, this time for good! My chest started to feel tight. My eyes were burning as tears continuously rolled down my cheeks. I shifted onto my knees, leaning over the pond and staring at my own reflection. Then the downpour hit.

My reflection distorted, my tears merging with the rain as each droplet fell into the pond, breaking its surface and causing it to ripple constantly.

"Oh Harvest Goddess..." I sobbed, "Don't take Leia away from me. Not again. Never again!"

The words just kept flowing from my mouth, "I'll do anything. Anything! I'll throw strawberries into the pond back at Mineral Town, each day for the rest of my life! I'll start going to church! I'll eat my overalls! Anything! Just don't take Leia away from me again!"

And then the strangest thing happened.

The rain stopped and the sun instantly came out. The pond turned still once more, and a warm breeze gently wafted over my face. But that wasn't even half of it.

"Oh my, do you really think I'd expect you to do all that?"

I looked up, alarmed, at the tall, green haired woman; her hair neatly tied into two buns a long, lone braid hanging down from one of the buns. Her dress, blue as the sky, seemed to merge with the pond and gently rippled in the breeze as if her dress was water itself. And then I realised I was no longer in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I looked around, surrounded by thousands of beautiful white flowers that I'd heard about in books.

I turned my attention back to the women standing what seemed to be **on the pond**.

"Are...are you the Harvest Goddess?" I stammered; convinced this was it. I'd finally snapped. Perhaps I'd fallen face first into the pond and drowned, and now I was here in heaven.

"Yep, that's me," she replied with a giggle, bending down and extending her hand down to me, "Please Claire, tell me what's troubling you."

"It's Leia...m-my friend..." I gasped, desperately, "She's sick and the doctor doesn't know why..."

"And neither does the scientist, correct?" she replied, still smiling. I nodded.

She leaned forward, one hand cupping my chin, the other wiping my tears, "Now, now. No need to cry," she said softly, "The problem with Leia is that she's been cursed..."

I didn't quite understand that, "Cursed? How...?"

The Goddess simply continued to smile, "Tell me Claire, do you know how she got those legs...?"

I shook my head.

"In Forget-Me-Not Valley, there lives a witch up by the mansion on the hill," she explained.

So was I dreaming last night?

"Her spells have a tendency to mess up, you see, and have unexpected results..."

I wasn't dreaming.

"That day that storm hit you, I'm sure you were surprised. How unusual for it to hit with little to no warning!"

I nodded slowly, trying to take in what she was saying.

"The spell affected Leia, and she was transformed into a human girl. To her, this was a blessing. Unfortunately, the spell has gone awry and become a curse..."

Another nod.

"Have you ever read "The Little Mermaid", Claire?"

"I remember it vaguely..."

"The young mermaid princess asks the sea witch for a potion that will turn her human. And on the day her beloved prince marries another, her heart will break and she will turn to foam."

"So Leia's going to turn into foam?"

The Goddess just laughed at me and patted me on the head, "Not quite. Answer me honestly, Claire. Do you love Leia?"

"O-Of course I do...she's my best friend..."

Her expression turned sterner, but she continued to smile, "No Claire. Do you _love _her? With all your heart? Does it hurt to be away from her? Does it feel good when you're with her?"

This was starting to sound like a sappy fairytale, but I still thought seriously about what the Goddess was asking me. I felt completely lost without her all that time she was missing. And I was so happy when I found her again. But then she kissed me, and I felt confused and betrayed...and now, after repairing our relationship, it was like nothing ever happened.

"You're afraid of loving a woman, because of the prejudice in the mortal world," the Goddess began, "But there's no need to be afraid. Love is truly a wonderful thing. And you have my blessing."

I blinked, my cheeks flushing. This sounded extremely cheesy.

"Wait, your blessing?" I replied, looking up at her.

The Goddess giggled, blushing herself, her eyes practically sparkling, "Of course! I know exactly how you feel, Claire."

I blinked, a little flabbergasted, "You...do?"

"Yes Claire. For I too, am in love with a young woman from the farm on Forget-Me-Not Valley!"

Wow. I wondered how Carter would feel to know our Goddess was into the ladies.

"But that's beside the point. The point I'm trying to make is there's no need to feel ashamed for loving someone of the same sex Claire. Go to Leia, and tell her how you truly feel."

"Wait, this is all really confusing. I mean, I have Gray..."

"Do you love Gray?"

"W-Well, I-I care about him..."

"Don't lead him on Claire. It's not fair to either of you."

"B-but..."

"Claire."

The Goddess's expression turned fully stern as she placed her hands on my shoulders, "Listen to me. Listen to your heart. I know this sounds cheesy to a young woman like you, but for thousands of years I've watched humans fall in love. I've also seen them lead others on through confusion of their own feelings. End your relationship with Gray; otherwise, it will only lead to disaster, for him, for Leia and for yourself."

I lowered my head, staring into the pond. This was all so confusing and a little frustrating! My head was beginning to pound.

The Goddess lifted her hands onto the top of my head, gently stroking the blond strands, "Please, listen to me. Tell Leia how you feel..."

"Will that cure her...?" I asked in a low voice.

"You'd be surprised," the Goddess replied. I looked back up at her and she was smiling a little strangely. But it quickly turned sincere and she giggled again, "Please; trust me. Tell Leia how you feel and I promise you, her health will return."

I stared back at her, my eyes fixed on hers.

"Alright," I replied, and instantly I was back in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Alone. Wet. The weather had no intention of letting up.

You may think I'd chose to believe what I just experienced there was craziness. But for once, in these string of strange events, I chose to believe what happened really did happen.

_After all, it's not every day the Harvest Goddess answers your prayers._

* * *

And so ends another chapter. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter; there's really no structure to this chapter at all! I just went with the flow of what poured out of my brain. Now my brain hurts.

Still, I do hope you enjoy it and consider it much better compared to my last chapter! Also, I really hope the "Carter's feelings towards the Goddess liking the ladies" doesn't cause offense. I didn't intend it to. I just thought it would be a rather humorous aspect. Though, Carter's a nice guy. I'm sure he'd accept it.

I'll just confirm everyone's thoughts while I'm at it, if you haven't figured it out already. Yes, the Goddess is referring to Jill as her honey bunny.

With that, I'm off! Please don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think or feel free to chat to me in my forums!


	9. Chapter 9: Choice

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! After a long hiatus (_again_) I'm finally done with university for the summer and thus have all the time in the world to get on with this fan fic!

Also, thank you, Awesome Rapidash for checking over this chapter for me! Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear your comments!

**Summary**

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town one year ago and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's wondering if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters!_

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Choice**

I found myself wandering around the valley aimlessly, instead of returning straight to Daryll's house to see Leia. The rain was still pouring down; I'd probably catch a cold later.

But the entire event concerning the Harvest Goddess was surreal. I felt like I was in a dream; at the time I felt like everything was so real. An hour later, and I wasn't so sure. But it wasn't what was bothering me. It was what the Harvest Goddess told me.

_"Please, listen to me. Tell Leia how you feel..."_

That's what she said.

But how was that going to cure Leia? Was the power of love going to break the wicked witches curse? I couldn't help but think sarcastically and a little bit bitterly. This was a serious matter. And right now, so many thoughts were flying through my mind; it was like a pile of neatly organized papers on a desk had been blasted by a sudden gust of wind.

Speaking of wind, didn't the Goddess say this was that Witch's doing...?

I had two choices. I could go to Leia and proclaim my undying love for her, which by the way, I was still a little bit unsure about despite the Goddess encouraging me to do so. Or I could go to that Witch's hut and demand to know what the hell was going on! But what should I do about Gray? If I told Leia I loved her, and chose to be by her side for the rest of my life, what about him?

Maybe I didn't love him the way I believed I did. Maybe I was fooling myself, that this is what I wanted. But regardless, I still cared deeply about him and I was afraid of losing his friendship above all else.

I swallowed hard; I had to put on a brave face. I had to tell Gray the truth, starting from the very beginning. Leia was a mermaid from the ocean. She has a tail instead of legs. And a magical hurricane somehow turned her into a human. I raised my hand to my face. Goddess, was he really going to believe that excuse?

* * *

Standing outside of the witches hut, I swallowed nervously.

Before I admitted anything to Leia, I wanted to know what the hell happened in that storm, and why it had affected Leia as it had.

I raised my drenched hand and banged my fist against the door. No answer.

I banged harder and louder the second time.

The door opened, revealing the young woman with the long wavy hair. She seemed to scowl when she saw me.

"Oh," she simply said, her expression softening for a split second, before hardening once more. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

My throat seemed to dry up almost instantly. I tried to swallow and then speak, but the words just wouldn't come out. I must have been opening and closing my mouth like a fish, because she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you want something from me?" she asked, a little impatiently, her hands moving to her hips. I nodded.

"I need help," I finally managed to croak out; "A friend of mine was caught in a storm not long ago. Now she's sick."

"So go see the resident doctor," the Witch snapped back. I shook my head.

"I was told she's sick because of a spell _you_ screwed up," my voice raising. I bit my lower lip, I had to stay calm.

The Witch raised her eyebrow again and took a step back, "My fault? I have no idea what you're even talking about."

"A storm!" I exclaimed, "A while ago, a sudden storm hit Mineral Town! No warning or anything! My friend, Leia...a mermaid...she disappeared during it and when I found her, here, in this valley, she had _legs_."

She said nothing. She only stared at me. Finally, she stepped back, holding the door open, "You'd better come in and sit for a while."

* * *

So after explaining the entire, full story to the Witch, she seemed extremely shocked at what I'd told her.

"And how long ago was this?"

"A few weeks ago, I think..."

It seemed like forever, and at the speed things were going lately, it had me confused.

The Witch bit her lip, looking deep in thought. "I was testing out a potion a while back; to make it stronger I cast a spell on it...the spell went out of control and made a fine mess of my hut..." she explained, reaching for the glass of juice on the table. She took a sip and placed the cup back on the table, her crimson eyes meeting mine, "I think...some of the magic must have escaped into the atmosphere and created that storm."

"Potions and magic?" I repeated a little dazed. Although the hut was warm, my clothes were still drying and I was shivering slightly. I watched the Witch's lips move, but nothing made sense. She was speaking about something I couldn't comprehend or make sense of.

"It was a dream potion. It's supposed to make people's dreams come true," she explained. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I thought witches cast curses on people, not made their dreams come true.

"But, as I stated, the spell spiraled out of control. I just didn't expect it to be powerful enough to make it all the way to Mineral Town, let alone escape my hut," replied the Witch, "It sounds...as if the spell worked on the wishes and desires of your friend. If she's a mermaid, then I'd imagine her to want to have legs... I've heard of those kinds of tales before. Mermaid falls in love with Man. She wants legs, she gets legs. But it comes at a cost."

That sounded all too familiar with a certain fairytale. "That's from the Little Mermaid. That's a fairytale, it isn't real," I replied. The Witch glared at me.

"Girl, when you enter a world of magic, everything and anything is possible. It may take a while, but it's possible," she replied sternly, "Although your friend got what she wanted, the spell was haywire. It screwed up somewhere, and now in order to maintain the power to keep her legs, it's draining away at her health."

"So what can I do?" I replied, "There has to be a cure! Can't you undo the spell?"

The Witch looked down into her glass. She was silent.

"Please, you have to do _something_!" I begged, my eyes turning glassy. The Witch looked back up at my eyes.

"You really care for this girl, don't you?"

"I care for her more than anything else in the world."

The Witch nodded in response, rising to her feet and taking a book from the shelf. She returned to the table, setting it down promptly and sitting herself back down. She opened the book, finding a certain page and reading it, ignoring me in the process.

"I could undo the spell, however, like everything in the world; it would come at a cost."

"What?" I pleaded.

"She would have to return her legs for a tail. And she will be weak. Very weak," the Witch explained, "She may even be crippled for life."

My heart skipped a beat. This was serious. Leia's life was trapped between a rock and hard place. Leave her how she was, and she'd eventually die. Fix her, and she'd still end up with some form of ailment.

"Neither outcome is truly ideal, is it?" the Witch asked, as if she were reading my thoughts, her eyes never leaving her book, "But there's one more way. Give her some of your energy, and she'll eventually grow healthy and strong again."

"And what would happen to me?"

She examined me carefully, "You seem like a strong girl. What do you work as?"

"I run the farm in Mineral Town."

"Then this shouldn't affect you too badly. I take it you have good strength and stamina?"

I nodded. I considered myself well off in those areas.

"Then you'll be fine. Your strength will return to you, over time."

I sighed deeply in relief; there _was_ a way to save Leia after all.

"However, there's one more thing."

"Oh goddess, what is it now?"

"The two of you will have to remain close forever."

"What?"

The Witch scratched the back of her hair, her cheeks flushing red slightly, "It's hard to explain. When people become close, their spirits naturally entwine and support each other. You and Leia seem close as it is, but what I could be doing is forcing you two closer together. Your spirits would be entwined for eternity. You can love no other, except for each other. You cannot part ways or else you will both die. I know it sounds complicated, this makes so much more sense in my head-"

I cut in, "No, no. I...think I know what you're saying," I bit my lip, continuing, "Will Leia remain as a mermaid forever?"

The Witch nodded. I could feel tears filling my eyes. Not for me, but for Leia. The one thing she wanted was legs, so she could explore the land. She'd be so...disappointed. I could already feel how upset she'd be and it tore at my heart. One the other hand, I wondered if this is what the Goddess meant. The only way for Leia to live was for me to pledge my eternal love for her? Cheesy as it sounded, it made sense...I think.

I was beginning to doubt whether or not I _was_ dreaming, everything was beginning to feel surreal once more. Still, if this was the only way for Leia to continue living, then I would do it.

A part of me did wonder if I was making the right choice. I never would be able to be with anyone else. I could only love Leia… for the rest of my life.

Could I do this? I was more or less taking some kind of marriage vow that ended in death if that vow was ever broken. I chuckled darkly, my eyes misty.

_Until death do us part..._

It was fitting.

* * *

"Claire! Where the hell were you?" Daryll leered at me from the door frame.

I shook my head, smiling tiredly. "I'm sorry. I had to clear my head. How is she?"

"Not well," I heard Hardy reply in the background somewhere, "She's getting weaker."

"At this rate..." Elli sighed, "She may end up in a coma."

I was surprised that neither Tim nor Elli were bombarding me with questions, but I was going to assume that either Daryll explained it to them, or they knew now wasn't the time.

"Well, I'd better get to work then, hadn't I?"

The Witch pushed past me, earning raised eyebrows and confused expressions from the others.

"Claire, what's going on?" Hardy asked, "Why's she here?"

"Where is she?" the Witch cut in, ignoring his question. Daryll stumbled forward, motioning to the basement, to which he led her down into.

Hardy's gaze returned to my eyes, as did Tim and Elli's, who were standing off in the background, helping to clear up the mess of broken glass and whatnot.

"Leia's under a spell," I replied softly, smiling strangely as they cast unbelieving glances in my direction, "It's true. The spell's draining her energy, and the Witch is here to set it right."

Daryll came clambering back up the steps, Leia in his arms. She was wrapped tightly in a bed sheet and her face was paler than before. Dark shadows were beneath her eyes. Her breathing was so shallow, I could barely hear it.

"Let's go," the Witch simply said, leading Daryll out of the door.

"D-Daryll!" Hardy called after him, before getting up and following after the three. Elli and Tim continued to shoot questioning glances at me, never speaking. I didn't give them the satisfaction of an explanation; I simply shrugged my shoulders and started for the door, after Daryll and the Witch.

The pair followed the rest of us to the shore. The Witch and Daryll stood at the edge the ocean, the waves lapping at their feet. Hardy stood a few meters away from them; I continued past him and stopped beside Daryll.

"Claire, take Leia and go sit in the ocean," the Witch commanded. I simply nodded as Daryll handed Leia to me. He said nothing. He simply fixed his eyes on mine for a moment before he walked back up to where Hardy, Elli and Tim were.

Leia felt light as I carried her into the ocean. When I was far enough out, the Witch told me to stop and sit in the cool water, which I complied with. I kept Leia's head nestled against my breast, my arms protectively wrapped around her frail body.

I wanted this to end. I just wanted Leia to get better. It was proven that I couldn't live without her; all those weeks I spent moping, wondering where she'd disappeared to. At least this way, she'd never be apart from me again.

I heard the Witch muttering, the sky growing darker. Time seemed to slow down almost to a stop.

"Leia, it's me, Claire," I whispered, moving my face closer to hers, brushing some strands of silky green hair from her face, "When this is all over, we'll go get the horse cart and I'll take you all over Mineral Town. I'll even take you up Mother's Hill, and we'll have a picnic. I promise."

I could see Leia's eyes moving slightly underneath her eyelids.

"We'll be together forever now, so you don't ever have to worry about someone taking me away from you," I assured her. I don't know if she could hear me, but I liked to think she could, "I'm sorry for breaking your heart Leia. You know I never meant to hurt you."

I could no longer hear the Witch, the waves, or the gulls in the sky. I closed my eyes, pressing my nose to hers, "You mean everything to me, and I never want to lose you again… ever! So please stay with me, don't die. You just have to hang on little longer now."

I moved one of my hands to hers and clasped it gently. I felt her squeeze it, ever so slightly.

And in the smallest, most soft and gentle voice, she whispered, "I love you, Claire"

I smiled, feeling some stray tears rolling down my cheeks, dripping onto her face, "I love you too, Leia."

And everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

**Storm Clouds and Grey Skies**

**Author's Notes: **

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had less time than expected and my final year of university takes priority. I was also struggling where to go with this chapter in all honesty, but I'm happy with where this chapter has gone than what I had planned originally. I want to thank everyone for all the comments and for adding this to your favourites. I would really appreciate any feedback on the quality of the writing as well as the story itself, and I'm interested to know how you all hope this fanfic will end. Thank you everyone, and happy holidays!

**Summary**

_Leia's been there for Claire ever since she took over the farm at Mineral Town one year ago and the two thought they'd remain friends forever. But Leia's wondering if there's more to life than just the sea and in the distance, storm clouds are brewing._

_Based on MFoMT/BTN/HM DS Cute_

_Rated teen for more mature themes in later chapters!_

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own Harvest Moon, nor any the characters.

This is purely a **work of ****fiction**; if you take this seriously then please go to a psychiatrist and _**have your head checked**_.

If there is anything that offends you, please hit the back button.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Truth**

The darkness seemed to stretch on for miles. It felt as if all the air had been knocked from my lungs and I felt scared. I couldn't see anything, hear anything, or even breathe for that moment. I could feel Leia's body, although I couldn't see her, so I held her tighter, terrified the darkness would snatch her away from me.

Without warning, light came rushing back to me, and there I was, sat in the ocean clutching Leia's fragile body, her legs now joined to form a mermaid's tale. I could hear Daryll and the other's gasp and mutter amongst them, as if they couldn't believe that Leia truly was a mermaid. My eyes re-adjusted to the light, and I instantly keeled over, still holding onto Leia's sleeping form. I felt dizzy and weak, and I remained hunched over until someone placed their hand on my shoulder. Slowly, I sat back up; turning to look at them, realizing it was Daryll.

"Here, let me take Leia," he said softly, his eyes scanning over Leia's body. They were wide and full of question, but I knew that Daryll had no intention to turn the girl that he viewed almost as his daughter into a science experiment. I barely managed a nod, and he took her, the salty water sliding and dripping off her tail.

"She needs to rest," I heard the Witch tell Daryll, followed by a soft gasp, "Claire! Look!"

I managed to turn my body around, my hands firmly planting themselves against the soft sand, soaking whatever dry area there was on my sleeves. Lifting my head, my eyes widened as the Leia's tail began to sparkle in the sunlight that had broken through the clouds above. Leia's tail began to part once more, forming into a pair of long, slender legs as they had been before.

"What's going on?" I cried out weakly, "Didn't it work? Is she still ill?"

The Witch simply smiled in my direction and shook her head, "She's cured, but this is unexpected. It seems...you have a certain woman's blessing..."

Her smile turned slightly bitter, but it was apparent she was happy with the result, "Take good care of her, Claire. And take care yourself."

With that, the Witch turned and walked away, probably intent on returning home, her job now done. As soon as she's disappeared around the corner of the rocks, Tim and Elli were in the water, helping me to my feet. Daryll was already off, carrying Leia back to his house, Hardy close by.

"Are you alright, Claire?" Elli asked me, her voice and expression filled with worry. I smiled weakly and nodded, feeling hot tears run down my cheeks. And then, I started to laugh. Elli exchanged a worried glance to Tim, but he simply shook his head and smiled at me.

"She's going to be alright," I said, between sobs "Things worked out better, just like the Harvest Goddess promised me..."

"Alright Claire, let's get you back to the Inn."

* * *

A shower and a meal later, I was beginning to feel much better. I sat alone on my bed, in my room at the Inn, staring out of the window. Already I could feel my heart aching for Leia, the food in my stomach struggling to settle. A little of my strength had returned since being on the beach, but I was in no state to move freely. I was confined to my bed until Tim gave the okay on my health.

As the sun began to set over the horizon, there was a small knock on the door. I turned, expecting to see Tim or Elli, but instead was greeted with a far more appealing sight.

"How are you feeling, Claire?"

Leia stood in the doorway, smiling as if nothing had ever happened. She was still slightly pale, but most of her colour had returned to her features. I tried to speak, but instead I felt my lower lip tremble, and I started to cry again, prompting Leia to move to my side and hug me tightly, pulling my head towards her and resting it against her chest. It was strange, but my heart began to quicken and I felt my cheeks grow hotter – not just because I was crying, but because I was just so happy that she was alright.

And as my sobs quietened, she stroked my hair and gently leaned her chin against the top of my head.

"Claire?" she whispered.

"Yes, Leia?" I replied, sniffling.

"Let's go home."

That sounded like the best plan ever.

* * *

Alright, we didn't head home right away. By the morning I was feeling much stronger, and much more able. Tim and Elli had already returned home the previous night. Ruby, Daryll and Hardy saw Leia and myself off, insisting we needed some form of escort, but we were determined we didn't. Besides, I wasn't sure how things were going to go when I saw Gray again, and I preferred to keep it with as little audience as possible.

We reached Mineral Town by the afternoon, having had to take a few breaks on the road back. Leia was still slightly exhausted, and my stamina hadn't fully returned from the previous day, but we had to get back. I couldn't expect Zack and Gray to run my farm any longer.

Approaching the farm, I heard the faint bark of my dog, Meg and it wasn't long before she came bounding up the track and jumping up at me, her tail wagging wildly.

"Hello Meg, I missed you too," I replied, rubbing her head as she licked my hands. Her attention quickly turned to Leia, as she bounced over to the mermaid and began pawing at her legs, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Leia giggled and continued the fuss I had started.

"Claire, good to see your back!"

I looked up to find Zack just leaving my house, a broad smile stretching across his features. He looked to Leia and smiled, "And you're back with her. It's good to see you again,"

"Hello, Zack," Leia replied politely, before returning to fuss Meg.

"Is Gray here?" I asked. Zack shook his head.

"Nah, he's probably still at his Grandfather's," Zack replied, "Why?"

"Well...I..." I turned my head away, rubbing my arm nervously, "I think we'd better sit down and explain what's happened this past week."

I turned to Leia, who by now was looking up and around at the farm she'd been waiting to see for so long.

"Leia, the tour will have to wait. Is that alright?" I asked, smiling. A small bit of disappointment flickered on her face, but she quickly smiled back and nodded. I sighed with relief, extending my hand to hers, which she eagerly took.

"Alright, this way," I told her, leading her towards my house, "This is where you'll be living from now on..."

* * *

So after showing Leia around the house and explaining the entire story to Zack, I found my head against the table.

"So you see, I have to break up with Gray," I finalised, bluntly.

"Well, damn,"

"That's all you can say?" I raised my head to look Zack in the eye. He laughed slightly.

"It sounds like you've had a crazy week. You sure you weren't just dreaming?"

"A part of me wishes I was..." I responded, Leia catching the corner of my eye. She was sat, watching the television, her eyes wide with wonder. Of course, Daryll had no television back at his. I looked back to Zack with a small smile, "Actually, ignore that last statement. I'm happy, regardless of what happens."

He smiled back, "I'm proud of you Claire."

I blinked in surprised, "You're proud of me?"

"Well, a while ago you were just a big mope. You didn't want to know about how Leia felt about you, and you didn't want to admit you were well...gay," Zack replied, "...you've really matured in that one week, you know...?"

I felt myself blushing, "T-Thanks...I think..."

Zack laughed, "I didn't mean anything bad by that."

"I know, I know...I'm just worried..."

"About Gray?"

"Yes. I'm scared...I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to hate me."

Zack took a deep breath, "You're just going to have to take that risk, Claire. Nothing is going to make this situation any easier. You just have to keep your head held high and take a deep breath and explain everything to him."

"And if he does hate me?"

"Let him. He'll be missing out on a great friendship, I'm sure. But the news will hurt him and it's his right to be upset with you, Claire. Besides, Gray's an alright guy...I'm sure he'll come around one day."

One day...

I swallowed, "Yeah, you're right Zack. Say, do you mind just stopping here a little longer with Leia?"

He nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, "No problem, Claire. And just remember, you can do this."

I nodded back, getting to my feet, "I know Zack. And thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me...and Leia."

With that, I set off towards the door, not stopping to explain to Leia what I was about to do. I couldn't. If I stopped, I felt I'd lose all courage to tell Gray what had happened and explain how I truly felt.

* * *

We sat in his room at the Inn. The air around us was tense, almost as if he knew what I'd come to say.

"Gray, these past few months together have been great..." I started and instantly he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I bit my lip, unsure of how to break the news to him, "...but I haven't been entirely honest with you...and I'm sorry..."

Gray said nothing, but he looked up at me. His eyes kind of glazed over, and he placed his cap on the bedside table.

"In what way?" he answered, quietly.

I took another deep breath, gripping the fabric of my jeans. I didn't want to look him in the eye as I explained every little detail to him, "It's about my friend...the one I went to see. Leia."

I went quiet again, searching for the right words, listening to his breathing.

"Well...?" he urged on, as if he wanted this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Leia was my best friend, Gray..." I explained, "She disappeared during a storm, and I thought she was gone...and then, when I ended up in Forget-Me-Not Valley, she was alive and well, with only one major difference..."

I swallowed, Gray said nothing and continued to keep his eyes focused on mine, "Whether you choose to believe me or not, Leia was originally a mermaid, and when I found her in the valley, she was fully human..."

"A mermaid?" was the only response. I nodded.

"But, her transformation was the result of a spell off a witch who resides in the valley. And it was making her weaker and weaker..."

Gray averted his eyes, sighing heavily again. I was losing his interest, and fast.

"Gray, I'm not making this up. I swear. If you need proof, ask the Doctor or Elli. They were there."

He returned his gaze back to mine.

"Please, just trust me on this...The only way to make her better was to promise to remain by her side, forever..."

"So that's it is it? You're just going to scrap our relationship because of some fairytale sounding story?"

"That's not why!" I snapped at him, getting to my feet. My cheeks were growing hot with anger; I knew he'd be like this, "Things happened in that valley Gray! I'm not...I'm not..."

I looked to the carpet, a tear running down my cheek, "I'm not straight Gray. I'm in love with a woman, and that woman **is** Leia."

"I see..."

I looked up, Gray had his arms crossed, and he was looking out of the window, away from me.

"I'm sorry Gray...I never...meant to lead you on..." I croaked, trying my hardest not to burst into tears. Even if I didn't truly love Gray, I still cared about him and I never wanted to intentionally hurt him, "I'm sorry...that's all I can say..."

We remained silent for a while, and eventually when I realized there was nothing more to be said, I turned to leave. But I found myself stopping at the door, not wanting to leave it at just that.

"Gray...I know I'm hurting you so much right now, and that I don't deserve it, but I hope one day you'll forgive me. I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend,"

And with that off my chest, I closed the door behind me and made my way for home.

* * *

And that's it for another chapter. Again everyone, sorry it's taken so long! I already have Chapter 11 in the works, so _hopefully_ it won't be too long until I get that one published. Again, please take the time to review my fanfic and let me know how I'm doing.

Thanks!


End file.
